A story about an Angel
by Gypsywolf123
Summary: Catherine has know Winchesters for basically her whole life and they were the closest things she had to loves. So when Dean went to Hell, she was destroyed. But a year later, when Dean appears with a strange handprint, even stranger things start to happen to herself and she believes its all connected to Dean and whatever dragged him out of Hell. -Possible OC/Castiel or OC/Dean
1. Chapter 1- Risen

It all started when Bobby called me in for a favour. One very long overdue to be paid, kind of favour, if you're wondering.

Just research was what it started out to be, musty old books and hours of vodka and hunting stories. But there was never laughter. There was always laughter; it was the only thing that keeps most of us hunters alive. So that was my first clue that something was up, apart from the fact he didn't tell me why we were researching what we were.

I didn't ask at first why, because he asked me not to, and I didn't out of consideration for the man, but I could guess considering what we were looking for.

I just didn't know who.

Dean and Sam Winchester it turned out. Even as kids they were both thorns in my ass, exactly how I would imagine two older brothers to be like. The gambling, booze and the women! Well, that was Dean. Sam was more… I don't really have a word for it, but Sam.

It was the reason why me and my dad stopped hunting with them and John in the first place and went off on our own after Sam went to college. But I still loved them.

So when Bobby told me Dean had sold his soul to a cross-roads demon to save his brother, I couldn't just sit there and read books all day. And I knew that he knew that would be my reaction, thus why he didn't tell me. After that, for nearly a year, I drove around with them, putting up with more than just they bad habits to save Deans life, as well as his soul. Ruby, being one of those bad habits. I trusted the blonde bitch as much as I believed Dean went back in time and invented pie for kicks.

I couldn't say I felt bad when she died, thanks to Lilith.

She was a freaking demon for god's sake. Too bad Lilith didn't burn with her that night.

That was the night Dean died… and Sam and I almost did. Almost. There was more to Sam then met the eye that night. I didn't know if it was because of the demon blood in him or because of Dean's death.

But what ever happened that night, Sam saved me and himself, but not Dean.

I still remember kneeling next to his body, my knees covered in his blood, not caring if the hell hounds came back. I was so distort that I couldn't even speak, only cry and morn. For days. Instead of burning his body, we buried Dean. After that, I stayed in a room at Bobby's place, unlike Sam who drove off in the impala moments after Dean's personal funeral.

I didn't sleep, eat or even leave the room except to pee. How lady like of me.

It was about two weeks of this and Bobby said enough. I had to do something. Sitting around wasn't going to honour Deans memory in any way. And he was right.

So I set off and started hunting monsters again, starting off with two Shape shifters in Vancouver. The job sounded like a lot but I had so much anger in me I had to use it somehow.

Anger created by the demons. If I hated them before, well I hated them even more now.

This, according to some hunters I met on the way, applied to Sam too. Sam was…. Let's say in Hunter terms, on fire. He was taking on big jobs like clearing Vamp nests in more than just one or two states.

About a year after Dean's death, I came to visit Bobby just to catch up and to just remember what we were fighting for. I tried calling Sam, but he wouldn't pick up, so I knew next time I saw him, he deserved a big kick up the ass.

So when someone came knocking that morning, the last person we thought we were going to see was Dean Winchester. Completely and utterly alive. That's where the real story starts.

I felt my feet freeze to the floor and my eyes lock. Locked on the one and only, Dean Winchesters dirty, handsome face, just standing in the doorway of Bobby's scrape yard house.

He was still wearing what we buried him in and he was covered in dust and dirt, sweat making his shirt cling to his chest from the heat.

The world around me seemed to blur. There he was standing there like a dream. Dean… was alive?

But he couldn't be. So when I glanced at Bobby in front of me holding the door, I wasn't surprised to see him slowly reach for his back pocket.

"Bobby… Cathy…" Dean used my hated nickname. But that proved that it's more likely to be him then a demon or shifter. I took it as a sign.

I was so over whelmed, that I didn't hear what Bobby and Dean said to each other before a fight broke out.

I stumbled back as they struggled into the hallway, yelling curses at each other. My first instinct was to help Bobby, but I wasn't sure if Dean wasn't Dean yet.

"Bobby! It's me! It's really me!" Dean shouted when they broke away for a moment. By this point I had a sliver knife in my hand. I didn't even know how it got there.

Dean looked at me with those forest green eyes. "Cathy… I can prove it"

"How? How the fuck could you do that?" I said, my voice horse and I pointed the knife at him, now reaching for my gun, which sat in my belt. He cleared his throat. Slowly, he pulled his own sliver knife, the one we buried with his corpse, out and cut his arm in one small movement of his wrist. Red drops of blood ran down his arm. No burning or screaming. Dean looked at me with hopeful eyes. I knew those eyes. I _knew _that look. This was truly Dean.

I was about to lower my knife when Bobby came crushing Dean into a hug. I smiled.

Dean was really back. Back from Hell itself and I didn't even care how he got out. Just that he was here.

Joy came over me in a rush and I pulled Dean into a huge hug myself, feeling his strong body next to mine.

"See you still run your mouth, my influence on you has weakened" he said and pulled away, which made me want to hug him ever more.

"Well in that case" I said, punching him in the gut lightly. Dean stumbled. "What was that for?"

"For being away to long" I said smiling.

And my smile only became wider when Bobby splashed Holy water on Deans face to make sure.

I had so many questions. But Dean seemed to have some of his own. Except that they were a lot like mine.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, now fresh and clean from his first shower in a year. His old clothes were a bit dusty, but still fit him perfectly like it was yesterday he was driving around after things that went bump in the night.

I still felt like I was hopping up and down on the couch waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"We don't know, but I have a feeling he has something to do with this. Told us not to burn, but bury you so he could bring you back" Bobby sighed, putting down a bottle of the strongest stuff he had at the time on the desk I had perched myself on. I grabbed for it myself.

"I tried calling him, but all his numbers are closed. Do you have anything?" Dean asked, pacing the room restlessly.

"I I've already tried him a million freaking times. Bastard won't pick up" I said solemnly.

"Where the hell are you Sammy…" Dean said sort of to himself.

"What I want to know is how you got out of Hell" I asked staring at him.

Dean turned to me.

"I don't know, I don't remember a damn thing"

I looked into his eyes. He was hiding something and he knew I knew it. But I didn't push it. I always had a knack at knowing these things, if anyone knew Dean, it was me.

Bobby knew this to and gave me a sideways glance in my peripheral vision. I chose to ignore it for Deans sake.

I gulped whatever the hell was in my hand instead and cringed a little as it burned my throat. I offered it to Dean and he gladly took it. He took a swing and shook his head in thought, like the drink hadn't bothered him at all.

"Well…" He paused a little and handed the bottle back to Bobby. I didn't know what he was doing at first, but as Dean rolled up his sleeve it revealed something unmistakable. A red hand print burned onto his shoulder.

I got up from where I was sitting, interested so fast Dean almost pulled away.

"Curious much?" said Dean, looking at me.

"What the hell is it?" asked Bobby in the background somewhere.

"Don't know. Had it when I…" Dean's voice trailed off a little. He didn't have to say it. When he came back to life he means.

It was hard for me imagine Dean crawling out of a grave somewhere.

I shook the though away and examined red scared tissue of his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, tempted to poke it.

"It does a little. Worst when I woke up"

_Waking up? _So that's how he would describe it.

Just for the heck of it, I placed my hand over the hand print.

At first it was warm, tingly feeling under my fingertips. But the warmth grew. I flashed a look at Dean but he didn't seem to notice anything. Suddenly a rush went through me, like a zap of electricity and a stepped back from Dean with a small yelp, my back hitting the table I was sitting on.

"Catherine?" Dean suddenly looked at me with concern, grabbing my arms to steady me. I stared at his arm, but the sleeve had fallen back down. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I'm fine…it's just your arm…" I didn't know what to say. What was that?

And I knew that Sam has to have _something _to do with this… but what if he didn't?

So, looking over the weird hand print, we looked up if there was any recent weirdness going on around when Dean "popped up". Dean also called a mobile company and pretended he'd lost his phone that Sam had last.

And narrowed it down to a hotel in Iowa, of all places.

At that, we packed some bags and got on the road. The whole drive I sat in the back and either stared out the window or at Dean singing along to ACDC. I couldn't help but miss that sight. And I wouldn't blame Sam for bringing him back or anyone for that matter. I couldn't wrap my head around any of it but. What if Sam wasn't the one who brought Dean back? What if it was another supernatural force? Something a lot bigger than us?


	2. Chapter 2- Strange Reunion

Chapter 2

As we walked down the dirty, long past its prime hall of the hotel, I didn't know what to expect. How will Sam react? How will _Dean _react?

Well, I know how I will.

I'll kill Sam without second thought for not ringing me. Or for even leaving a freaking letter.

We reached room fifteen at the end of the hall. Dean was, if not more than me, anxious. I could feel the tension coming off him in hot waves, that made my muscles tense.

Bobby went up to the maroon door, gave Dean a look, then turned back to the door and knocked.

I held my breath as I heard movement inside the room.

Suddenly, young, insanely tall, Sam Winchester appeared.

If I wasn't here for different reasons, I would have smacked him. Side-burns? Really?

I wanted to shout vile and disgusting words at him to feel better about his absence in my life, but he was too fixated on Dean beside me. Oh god here we go.

Dean walked into the room and said, "It's me Sammy" and held out his arms.

Sam had the complete different reaction and grabbed a 9 inch blade from seemingly nowhere.

"Sam!" Bobby and I shouted, as he went for Dean. There was a scuffle as Dean ducked out of the way and Bobby restrained Sam from behind. It was almost funny watching the old man holding back a man twice his size.

I jumped in front of Dean protectively and put out my arms.

"It's really him Sam!" I said to him, in fighting stance just in case he didn't believe me.

"Its. Fucking. Dean. Winchester. And if you don't believe me, I will kill you!" I shouted, letting a bit of my rage out.

But a look came over Sam's face that told me I didn't have too. He believed.

Bobby let go of him and Sam, just like Bobby did, crushed Dean into a huge bro hug, the one where they haven't seen each other for a long while.

The scuffle had me distracted from my surroundings, so I didn't observe that someone else was in the room.

Suddenly there was a small cough behind us. I turned to see a short woman with brown hair looking at Sam and Dean in a confused daze.

I instantly didn't like her.

"Um…" Sam was lost for words, letting go of Dean.

The women spoke in a displeased voice.

"So are you…together?" She said, pointing a finger. I held back a bust of laughter. People, because the brothers looked so different, confused their brother moments as gay ones. And did it humor me to on end.

"Oh, no. God no" Sam replied and Dean awkwardly stepped back a little bit more.

The women nodded slightly, her eyes drifting to me for a second. Our eyes meet and every nerve in my body twitched.

"Right…" she said slowly.

I had to step in then.

"Look, I don't care what your business here is, but you need to leave now. Sorry" I said a bit too emotionlessly. But I didn't care if I seemed like a bitch, she was giving off some vibes I didn't like. Plus, one more gay reference and I'm going to become homophobic.

The women gave me a look to say fuck you too and then went to get her things. All the boys looked at me strangely; apparently I wasn't normally this bitchy. That's what Dean thought anyway. Whoa, wait a second. Did I…

I gave Dean a confused look and my head started to hurt.

As the women got to the door Sam went to apologize for my rudeness, among other things. Once she was gone Sam turned to me, and her presents being gone I felt a bit better.

"I guess this is where we hug then, but…" I said, shrugging, shaking off the sudden headache and... Whatever I got from Dean. I decided to keep to myself and it sure scared the hell out of me, but I didn't show it.

Sam gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't…" His voice trailed off.

"You just didn't what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry" was all he said.

I nodded in fake understanding, biting my lip. Then I shook my head and swallowed my pride.

"Come here you" I said bringing him into a hug. The hug was weird not just because of the fact that he was twice as tall as me, but like the women, he set off bad waves. Not as bad as the girl, but they were there.

I pulled back and looked up at him and said, "Get a shave".

Dean laughed.

"OK, enough chick flick moments. We have questions to be answered" Bobby interrupted, who was now leaning against the wall.

I took a moment to look around the room to find somewhere to sit. There were two double beds and a chair in the corner. The chair was covered in clothing and both beds were a mess, so I just decided to stay standing.

"Ok, well then me first, Sam. How did you do it?" Dean asked, walking to the other side of the room.

"Do what?"

"Oh don't bull crap me Sammy. How did you get me out of Hell?"

"Dean, I had nothing to do with it" Sam said with certainty.

I watched as Dean scanned the room with careful eyes. I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. Dean was usually very perceptive, but this was almost paranoid. And no one else seemed to notice.

"But don't get me wrong, I did everything to try to get you out. Every witch, every crossroad demon, I asked everywhere and nobody could help. I had run out of ideas about two months ago" Sam said, sitting on the bed.

"So what have you been doing instead of calling me in that time?" I asked sourly.

"I've been… busy" He said simply.

"Oh yes," Dean said, picking up a pink and blue bra off the chair, smiling, "Very busy".

Sam gave him a look that could kill and he flushed.

I laughed.

"So little miss brunette, wasn't the first?" I asked. Sam then looked at me.

"What? I don't have anything against them. Blondes either. Actually, I don't care who you sleep with, as long they don't have black hair, because that's too close to home" I said, running a hand though my own raven black hair and rubbed my rare yellow eyes.

"So… What pulled you out then?" Bobby asked, ignoring my teases.

Dean shrugged. "Beats me"

"Well there's a psychic about four hours down the interstate. I think we should go talk to her. She's the best" Bobby said.

"I like the sound of her already" I replied.

We walked to the impala, with Bobby taking the car that brought us here. As he zoomed off, Dean got in the driver's seat of his old impala.

Sam saw my look and decided to sit in back. I got in next to Dean and saw the happy expression on his face. I liked that expression. Until his eyes fell on the white iPod sitting on the console. He looked back at Sam.

"I told you to look after her! Not douche her up" He said angrily and took the IPod and threw it behind him at Sam. Sam didn't say a word and I was fighting the urge to laugh like nothing else before.

"I think next time I die, I'll leave it Cat's hands" Dean continued and started up his dearly loved car.

"Even though I would probably crash it" I said doubtfully.

"You wouldn't douche it up though"

"True" I said and turned around and stuck a tongue out at Sam, who still, said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3- Burned

Chapter three

I had fallen asleep in the back seat of the Impala. Sam and I had swapped seats half way through our journey so I could rest. Sleeping in a car took a fair amount of tolerance as you had to take a bit of spine abuse from the seats but I managed. I perfected the art when I was nine so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep after I pulled my jacket over my head.

But I was woken easily, an instinct that was pounded into me as a child. You couldn't be caught off your guard and if you did, you die or you right your mistake. The rules of Hunter life were what my dad taught me and I was never going to forget them.

Mostly more for his old soul of a ghost then my own well-being.

I've been awoken many times before in the Impala by the boys, either because there were bickering or Dean held some kind of cheap sweet food under my nose as I slept. But they knew if I was woken for no good reason there was Hell to pay.

I wanted the slap myself after I used the phrase. I realized how stupidity accurate it was.

And I didn't want to think about it. I knew deep down I was probably going to confront Dean sooner or later about his "amnesia". It wasn't going to be pretty.

But from what I heard in the back seat as the boys talked indicated to me that Sam was already leading down that path, a bit sooner then he maybe should. But it was Dean asking the questions a little louder then he should be, that woke me.

"… so what about Ruby, where's she?"

_Hopefully dead, _I thought to myself. But I didn't stir.

"Dead, I don't know" Sam replied.

There was silence. The tone in Sam's voice didn't seem right and both Dean and I noticed it. But it was over looked.

I sort of drifted off a little again and then came back when Sam's irritated voice hit my ears.

"You didn't want me to good down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish. Catherine's as well"

"Yet you didn't talk to her for months Sammy"

This had my full and utter attention now.

"I… didn't want her involved with me. After you were gone"

"But she would have helped you. And you would have helped her. You needed each other, yet you drove off without a word"

"And I'm sorry Dean"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to her" Dean replied in a voice that said, end of convocation. But Sam continued, which angered me even further.

"She didn't need me. She's strong and I was no good for her. She needed space"

"But she's practically our sister Sam. Yes, she may have needed space, but in the end she needed you"

Sam breathed out heavily.

"Just because I left her, doesn't mean I don't love her Dean" He replied.

"I love her too" Dean said.

Sam went silent. So did Dean.

I found myself wanting to sit up and strangle Sam in his seat right now. _He was no good for me? What's that supposed to mean? _

But I kept my thoughts to myself. I was going to have a talk with Sam too now. I hated secrets and they were only piling up. Even my own were. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe I could ask this psychic about my… thought reading. It may have been once, but it caught me off guard and I was scared. Was something happening to me? I couldn't tell, but it involved Dean somehow.

We arrived out front of Pamela Barns white stone house a couple hours later. I had fallen asleep again after Sam and Deans little spat about me and I dreamt of dad. It was only for a second and all he did was wave at me and I waved back. He smiled at me and I thought of how much I loved his smile. But it was sad. Why was it sad?

I had woken up with a tear rolling down my face. I whipped it away before Dean turned in his seat as Sam got out, checking if I was awake. I put my hands in front of me and pushed my back out to stretch.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine" Dean said. I narrowed my eyes. But he ignored me.

"Come on. It's time to find out who's the asshole that brought me back"

"He's not an asshole if he's the one who brought back my big brother" I replied and cracked my neck. Dean smiled.

"Let's just hopes he's not an asshole. Full stop"

Bobby knocked on the door as we walked up and a short woman opened the door. She instantly striked me as someone I liked, just from the way she welcomed Bobby and picked _him up_ when she hugged him.

She then turned to me and the boys and raised her full dark brown eyebrows.

"So theses the boys and one very sleepy girl?" she asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yep, Sam, Dean, Cat, this is Pamela Barns, best psychic in the state. If I say so myself" Bobby replied. I noted that he really liked this woman, so she was on my good list.

"Hey" Sam, Dean and I all said at once, Sam's and Deans held more meaning then mine though. She was an attractive woman after all.

"Mmh, mmh, mm" was all she had to say when she took a good long look at them.

Bobby gave her a look that said they may look good but you didn't want to get involved.

Her look said, fuck that shit.

But she got back to business.

"SO, Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back into the frying pan. This makes for a very rare treat. Come on in" she said in all seriousness and stepped back into threshold.

After a bit of convocation, it turned out that Pamela has no clue what broke Dean out. So we all agreed on a séance. As Pamela gathered and set everything up, she let me raid her kitchen for coffee.

She walked by as I piling three teaspoons of sugar in to the black substance.

"Rough night?" she asked as she pulled out some candles from a ceiling cupboard.

"I'm use to it. Nothing out of the norm" I said as I sipped at the beautiful nectar of the heavens. She laughed.

"Thanks for letting me scratch around in here" I said.

"No problem Hun. Anything to help. I support female Hunters as much as I can. Not enough of them these days"

"Tell me about it" I answered.

Pam paused and before leaving the room to look at me a bit more.

"You want to talk to me about something?" she suddenly asked.

I froze.

"Wow. You really are the real deal aren't you?" I wanted to swear but I thought better.

But Pam looked all matter of serious so I put on my own serious face as well.

"If you want…," she got closer to me and spoke hushed, "We can talk later?" she asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Thank you"

All of us sat around the table Pam set up and stared at her as she sat down, totally confident with what she was going to do.

"Right, ok. Take each other's hands" she commanded. I was sitting between Sam and Dean and I rolled my eyes as Sam looked embarrassed.

"Sissy" I said and grabbed his hand as well as Deans. My hands had never felt so small in my life.

"Now I need to touch something our mystery monster touched" Pam continued and the table made a small sound.

"Whoa, he didn't touch me there" Dean exclaimed. Both I and Pam chuckled.

Dean rolled up his sleeve and revealed the hand print to Pam, who wasn't as shocked as I was when I first saw it. I was still fascinated by it and as Pam put her hand on it I waited for a reaction. Nothing.

I was in disbelief, but I didn't show it.

"Ok…"Pam continued, closing her eyes, without noticing my silence.

"I invoke, conjure and command you appear before this circle" she said simply and clearly. She repeated this three more times and Dean and I looked at each other, waiting.

Suddenly, the TV in the corner turned on, static going across the screen. I almost jumped out of my skin. Then the table started to shake and Sam's and Deans hands tighten around mine.

And suddenly Pam spoke a name.

"Castiel?"

Everyone's faces turned to Pam's as she continued.

"No. Sorry Castiel. I don't scare easy" I she said and I believed it.

"Castiel?" asked Dean.

"It's his name. He's warning me. Telling me to go back" she whispered.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face" she shouted.

My heart rate heightened quickly as I watched her.

She kept shouting at the air, to Castiel, to show his face. A high pitched noise appeared and got louder. Bobby said we should stop but she didn't listen.

And at that moment I felt something. A presence. I looked around me and saw a man standing behind bobby and Sam, in a tan trench coat. I was going to scream but he brought a finger up to his lips and told me to stay silent. Fuck that I thought, but suddenly I couldn't talk. Nothing came from my mouth and no one noticed as Pam shouted. I panicked.

"Show me your face now!" Suddenly we all let go of hands as the candles in the center flamed and as a bright light filled the room, Pamela screamed and fell to the ground, blood running from her eyes. And then there was nothing. I fainted.

I hit the ground hard and blacked out for a second. Bobby shouted at Sam to call 911 and Dean ran to my side. "Catharine!" he shouted.

I got my wits together pretty fast.

"What just fucking happened?" I shouted as I sat up, my back and neck hurting.

"I don't know…" Dean's voice trailed off as we turned to see Pam in Bobby's arms, crying. Or trying to. She opened her "eyes" only to reveal to deep red holes. I gaged. Holy mother of shit.

"I can't… I can't see. I can't see" she whimpered. I've seen pretty horrible stuff in my life, but this came close to the worst.

"Oh my god…" was all I could say.

I had my head in my hands as Sam approached our table. I wasn't hungry but I ordered water, which was still untouched.

I had so many questions and I wanted to tell Sam and Dean about the man, most likely Castiel, and how he appeared, but no one else saw him. But the words wouldn't come.

"What Bobby say?" Dean asked, seeing that I wasn't going to take lead on this one.

"Pam's stable and out of ICU" Sam replied as he sat down.

"And blind" I said as I raised my head. The boys looked at me.

"It's our fault" Dean continued my sentence.

"We have no idea what we are dealing with and whatever it is, it's bad" Sam said.

"We have a name" I said.

"Castiel"

"We should summon him, teach him a lesson" I said stupidly.

"Pam took a peak at him and her eyes were burned out"

"Thanks for the fucking reminder Sam" I replied.

"Do we have a better idea?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe we could ask some demons"

"See, that plan is even more crazy then mine" I said.

Suddenly one of the waitresses appeared, the brunette serving us. We all disregarded her for a second but she then sat down.

This wasn't good. My hands went down by my sides and the boys looked questionably.

"Sorry, but…" Dean started but then the women's eyes turned black. We all tensed and looked around to see everyone. Everyone's eyes were black. They were all processed by demons.

"Fuck" I said.


	4. Chapter 4- Shattered

Chapter Four

"I believe that word describes your situation very well" said the waitress slash devil spawn. My hand worked its way to my gun, my eyes stuck on the women. I could feel the fire of hate build up inside of me. I haven't in counted a demon since Dean died and I liked to believe it was because they were scared of me. But I had a reason to believe it was actually Sam they were scared of.

Every set of black eyes were on us in the restaurant and one demon went to the front door and locked it after turning the open sign to closed.

Sam, Dean and I all gave each other looks.

I could almost tell what Dean was thinking and Sam's blood was boiling. His presence next to me felt like it was getting hotter.

The waitress's eyes turned back to normal human green once the door was locked and gave her full attention to Dean.

"Dean Winchester… to hell and back? Your one lucky duck"

"That's me" Dean simply replied.

"So tell me, what's it about you that's so special, that you could just stroll out of the pit?" She asked with a smile.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples" Dean replied with a smile equal to hers.

In a different situation, I would have laughed, but my brain was too clouded with questions and anger.

Dean continued. "I don't know. It wasn't my doing; no one knows what pulled me out"

"Right, you don't." The demon said doubtfully.

"I don't" Dean said more forcefully.

"You do realize lying is a sin?"

"I'm not lying"

The demon still looked doubtfully.

"But we would like to know" I spoke up. The demon then turned her attention to me. "Would you mind telling us you mother fucking piece of-"

Dean grabbed my arm, which made me realize I had actually risen out of my seat. But I didn't sit back down.

"Mind your tongue with me child", the demon answered, not moving, "Or ill drag your boyfriend here back to hell"

Sam moved a little in his seat from the threat like it bit him and his presence of over powering my senses for some reason. I was getting bad vibes from him again, like back in the hotel.

"No you won't" Dean said with complete confidence. The demon raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because if you could, you would have done it already" he stated. "The fact is, is that even you don't know, do you? Who cut me loose? And that scares you. You want answers and guess what? So do we"

All the demons shuffled on their feet slightly and the waitress stayed silent. So Dean kept going.

"Maybe it was a bad boss demon? But they wouldn't tell you squat. But whoever it was, they wanted me out and that's the elephant in the room. Because they are a lot stronger then you and if you even tried to touch me or my friends, you might end up in some very deep shit. So go ahead, drag me back, but don't expect me to pick up a fire hose when you start to burn"

I stared at Dean and everything in my being at that moment made me want to kiss him. Whoa, where did that come from?

I sat back down and couldn't help but have a smug face, letting that moment of madness pass.

The demon had a look that could kill.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and pull out your lungs" she said with ice in her voice.

Dean smiled and leaded forward and slapped her. She made a disgusted face but did nothing to stop him from slapping her again.

"That's what I thought" he said and stood up. "Let's go guys"

Once we were outside, I started to breathe again.

"Holy shit" Dean and I said at the same time.

"That was to close" Sam said as we walked fast down the street.

The heat that rose off him before slowly became less, to my gratitude.

"At least they are scared, scared of whatever got me out of that place. We have the advantage" Dean replied and we headed straight back to the hotel.

I couldn't sleep. I stayed up until twelve watching crappy reality cooking shows, definitely not one of my proud moments.

After that, I turned off the TV and looked up at my reflection in the ceiling mirrors. I hadn't realized what a mess my thick hair had become and I had dark circles under my eyes, but that was pretty normal. There was a small red dot forming under my chin, a pimple. A sign I was getting over stressed. You would think at the age of twenty six this would stop, but it hasn't. I poked at it a little and then got bored of my reflection and turned on my side to try sleep a bit more.

But it didn't help and I just ended up staring out the window. I had so many things I needed to talk about, so much crap I needed to say and couldn't. And I couldn't stop think about Dean.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself.

I could no longer ask Pamela for a favor, it was out of the question. She probably hates me and the boys and even Bobby now. And Bobby was out of the question because he would just try to find me help and I didn't need to be babied. We needed to find whatever dragged Dean out of Hell first and when I think about that, I don't know if I would kill it or shake its hand. I'll decide that later. I think Dean would be the best choice to talk about this to, but he would react the same way as Bobby. I would actually usually go to Sam about stuff like this. I did as a kid, but that was more innocent. I trusted him not to tease or tell anyone. Now… I didn't even know if I trusted him and I have no reason not to. Apart from the fact he left me for a year.

I decided I needed to talk to someone. Anyone.

I pulled back the covers of my bed and hopped out and moved for the door. Sam and Dean's room was only just two doors down, so I could quickly pop over without being seen in my shorts and sleeping singlet or freeze to death in the cold.

When I got close to my door and heard another one open.

_I'd better wait _I thought and looked out of the peep hole to wait for whoever was about to pass to pass. And to my surprise, it was Sam.

I could feel vibes off him through the door and he looked very dysfunctional, like a druggy waiting for his next hit. Like this morning.

I was tempted to step out and ask what he was doing heading for the Impala, but instead, I watched. He got in, started up and drove off without hesitation.

This was something I could not, not tell Dean. And it broke my heart.

"What the hell Sammy" I said and opened my door. I looked over the balcony to try and see where the car went, but it was too far away.

I hurried down to the boy's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, this time louder and more desperate.

Finally, Dean opened the door and I pushed past him into the room.

"Hello to you too" He said sleepy. I turned to see I had just waked him up and his hair was a sexy brown mess. Oh my god, where are these thoughts coming from?

"Sorry, I, um…" I bit my lip. What should I say?

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, getting closer.

_Yeah, my sudden attractions _I thought.

"It's Sam, as you can see, he's gone. I saw him take the Impala"

Dean looked around like it was the first time he noticed Sam was gone.

"But why the hell…"

"I know" I said and sat down on one of the beds.

Dean pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call him"

"No wait!" I got up and tried grabbing the phone off him, only to hit my nose on his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because the moment he knows we are on to him, he'll close up. Won't tell us anything" I said.

Dean thought about this.

"Sometimes I think you know my brother better than I do" he finally said and put the phone down.

I sighed.

"Dean… I have 'things' I need to talk about. That's why I'm also here" I said and sat back down on the bed. He sat next to me. The smell of his breath was minty and his presence was warm, like honey on toast. I wanted to touch his skin…

Dear god, what was wrong with me? Was I Horney? I shook my head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just… have I seemed normal lately. Do you feel… anything between us?" I threw up the words as quick as I could.

Dean was expressionless.

"….What do you mean? Like…do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

Ok this was getting out of hand quickly. I hated talking about my feelings.

"Um, ok, it's just…. I think so. But something's not right. Don't you feel it?"

Never in my whole life have I felt like this for Dean, ever.

"Holy wow Cath. Where is this coming from? You've never liked me"

"My point exactly"

We sat in silence. Dean was thinking this over very deeply.

"So you've been feeling it as well" he stated, but not as a question.

"…shit" I said. So something has happened. I needed to get out, this was getting awkward.

I stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. See you in the morning" I said. I started to walk away, but Dean grabbed my hand.

"Catherine wait" I looked at him, a sudden desire came over me, like a massive wave.

I wanted to kiss him but it was out of line. I just looked at him.

"Look, something's happening-" Dean was cut off by the TV. It turned on, static filling the screen. We both looked at confused and then the radio turned itself on.

"It's happening again" I said and Dean grabbed a shot gun out from under the mattress and threw me a knife. Suddenly we were in back to back position. He was here. The man. I could feel it and my heart started to pound.

Before I knew it, Dean was on the ground holding his ears. I turned in surprise and kneeled next to him.

"Dean, what is it?!"

"Don't you hear it?" he shouted at me.

"Hear what?"

But Dean didn't reply as the windows suddenly shattered. I screamed and wrapped myself protectively around him. Glass flew into my hair and starched my knees and arms.

I looked up and saw him. He was clearer this time; I could see his handsome features of blue eyes and dark almost black short hair.

"Who are you!?" I shouted at him. He simply stayed expressionless and disappeared into thin air. I looked around helplessly.

I heard a massive crack above me and looked up. The ceiling mirror was falling apart above us. SHIT. It was going to fall in seconds.

Without thinking, grabbed and half pushed and threw Deans massive body away from me, out of harm's way. I dived after him, hoping to get out of the way in time. I wasn't so lucky.

I landed on my back and the mirrors face fell on me from the waist down and pain striked its way through me so fast and so badly I screamed and gasped for air. Suddenly, glass stopped shattering and Dean took his hands from his ears. At least he was ok.

"Holy fuck, Catherine!" he shouted and moved to my side. I couldn't move, I could feel the mirror face heavy on my legs and the pain in my hips was excruciating. My hands fumbled uselessly at the frame, trying to get it off me. Glass had gone into my flesh and it was burning and freezing and hurting and numbing at all the same time.

I couldn't stop gasped and moaning in pain. I screamed a little here and there as Dean tried removing the mirror from my legs while swearing constantly he was sorry.

I felt blood run as Bobby suddenly appeared in the door.

"Bobby! Help me with this" and Dean didn't have to ask twice.

"Holy hell, what happened here?" he said as they both grabbed a side and lifted.

I would have crawled away, but I was too busy shouting curses. The guys pulled it away and came running to my side on the floor as I withered.

Hot tears ran down my face.

"Please…please" I said. It was all I could say.

"We need to get her to a hospital" I hear Deans voice say.

"Agreed"

Dean put one arm under my shoulders. "Ok, this is going to hurt ok?"

I nodded and Bobby put a clean handkerchief in my mouth to bite on.

"Ok, one, two…" Dean said and put an arm under my knees. I bit so hard down on the rag it hurt my teeth and Dean lifted me into the air. I made funny sounds as Dean carried me to Bobby's car.

"It's ok baby girl. Shh, shhhhh" Dean said quietly but I didn't care how freaking loud I was.

I hear a car door open and felt Dean carefully slide me on the back seat, all while I screamed through my teeth. I was no longer very aware of what was happening after that. My vision blurred in and out and the pain was so bad it was numbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry" were the only words I kept hearing from Deans mouth as he sat my head on his lap and Bobby started driving. I felt his hands stroking my face, pulling sweaty hair out of my eyes as we drove and it was at least comforting.

After that, I remembered nothing. I had passed out and I had never felt more at rest.


	5. Chapter 5- Healing the broken

Chapter Five

"Hi Dad" I said. I could tell it was a dream. Something thought up by my subconscious to comfort myself. Or maybe I was dead, that was another good theory.

Henry Forester turned to me, his face grey with his closely clipped beard and light brown eyes wearily searching mine.

"Hey baby girl" he said. He always called me his baby girl before he died. We both knew it was a normal thing among people to call people they baby girl, but it always felt special between us.

He held out a hand and rubbed a rough skinned thumb over my cheek, wiping away a tear I hadn't realized had leaked.

"Am I dead?" I asked sadly.

My father shook his head.

"What I am is what you call dead sweet heart. Your life is only just beginning. I can see your future so bright before you. And when it does end, I'll be here waiting with your mother"

"Where is mum?" I asked.

My father smiled.

"She's around. But sadly she can't join us"

"Why?"

"Because, this is your subconscious talking to you and it has latched onto the thing you love and know of the most. You never knew your mother"

"Will I ever?"

"One day. Not to soon hopefully but"

I pulled a piece of hair out of my eyes. Where ever we were, it was windy. But there was nothing but nothing here. It was my mind, an empty plain.

Dad put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him directly.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" I asked.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I have to go. You must discover yourself on your own" he said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I said panicked and grabbed his arm. The wind was now slicing through me with the cold and my hair kept getting in my eyes.

"I have to go Catharine"

"But I have so many questions! Are you even real?"

My father took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"All in good time. I must go. And you must wake up. Wake up. Don't die on me dammit"

"What are you saying!?"

"Don't die on me please, I need you" It was no longer my dad speaking. It was Dean. He let me go and I was falling. Falling, falling, falling….

My eyes flew open and I gasped in fresh air. The lights were too bright for my eyes to adjust yet so I shut them again.

"Bobby!" Someone shouted. Dean.

I slowly opened my eyes again and saw Deans hovering over me.

"..W….Water" I chocked. He handed me a glass from the bedside table. A hospital bedside table. As I took desperate sips I took in my surroundings. I had a private room and the door suddenly opened revealing Bobby.

"Thank god's green earth" he said and sat on the other side of the bed of me.

"Hi" I said simply. I was tired. Really, really tired.

I looked around the room and realized something.

"How long have I been out? Where's Sam?"

Dean looked uncomfortable.

"I called him and told him what happened. He said he was out getting a beer or something. But that was almost an hour ago. You've been out about two"

I nodded. Something didn't feel right but. I put the glass down and pulled back the hospital bed covers and revealed my legs.

"Oh my god…" I said.

Both were plastered up to my knees, one of my knees having a brace on it. My hips also had a sort of brace. I held back tears.

"Dear god what happened to me?"

Dean took my hand and held it hard.

"…I'm sorry Cat" he said and a tear ran down his cheek. My heart pounded so hard I could hear it.

"What's-wrong-with-me" I stuttered out.

"I would ask if you wanted the bad or good news first, but there really isn't any real good news" He said. I gave him a steely look. He sighed deeply and Bobby took my other hand.

"Both your shins are broken and one of your knee caps is completely smashed. You femurs are only fractured but. But…" His voice trailered off.

"What?" I asked. Dean couldn't get the rest out. So Bobby took over.

"Your…pelvis is not in a good state and your lower spine is out of shape. It will take four years of rehabilitation, but even then you may never walk properly again" He finished.

Tears fell onto my sheets.

"But that's not it, isn't it?" my voice trembled so much I didn't even recognize it as my own. Dean shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"The doctor said it's a lower than ten percent chance you can ever have children" He finally said to me.

My brain stopped. I couldn't process what he just said to me, but I wasn't going to ask him to repeat it. My grip on they hands loosened and the boys looked at my face for a reaction.

But I had none. I was being over stuffed with information; it was like trying to put as much food in your mouth as possible and then trying to chew and eat it within the minute.

It was impossible.

I silently let go of their hands and pulled the covers back over my legs. I didn't want to see them. This is what my father called a bright future?

I swallowed and watched as Dean covered him face with one hand. Out of shock I said, "Well, good thing that I wasn't planning to become a mother…" I said.

"Don't say that Cat" Dean said and I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Dean. I'm in this position because of you. I saved your fucking life, so don't tell me what to say!" I shouted. Dean looked broken by my words and I instantly regretted them.

"Your right" he said and leaned back in his chair away from me. There was silence.

I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to cry.

"Get out" I whispered. Dean and Bobby looked at each other and got up from the chairs they sat in.

"We'll get the son of a bitch that did this to you. I promise" Dean said as he walked out the door.

I watched after him and simply said, "When Sam gets here, tell him I don't want to see him".

Dean nodded and closed the door behind him and Bobby.

He didn't have to ask why. I felt betrayed by him. Again.

Once the door was closed, I screamed and thanked for once in my life that hospital walls were sound proof enough.

The emotional pain became physical as I put my head in my hands and cried and cried and cried.

I didn't even know what to think of the fact I may never be a mother. I'd never planned on being one. But I knew my hunting career was over. And I didn't know who to blame.

I had fallen asleep again as the hospital shut my lights off. And it was the best I had felt in a while. So you can imagine that when I woke up to see the man haunting me, I wasn't pleased. I didn't say anything at first, I was actually terrified. I thought of calling the nurse but I didn't dare.

He just stood a bit away from the bed, staring at me intrigued with bright blue eyes. I felt defenseless and wanted to run.

Instead I uttered, "Your one behind all this, aren't you? Castiel?"

He stood out of the darkness a bit more, into the moonlight coming from the window. I would have cried but I had no more tears.

"I've come out of the wishes of your counter parts" He finally said in a deep gravelly voice.

My heart stopped. "You've spoken to Dean? Sam? And they sent you here?" I asked confused.

"They summoned me shortly after your accident. They had planned to destroy me but they had no such weapon to do so. Sam Winchester was not present" he continued.

_Idiots _I thought.

I looked at Castiel with a look I hoped that killed him.

"What are you? What have you done to me?"

"I'm an angel of the lord. A warrior of heaven. The thing that brought Dean Winchester back to life"

"That's got to be a joke" I said, even chuckled. But the man's face was serious. I felt my face go still.

"But there's no such thing" I said.

"That's what your friend Dean said" said Castiel.

"Why are you here? Haven't you ruined my life enough already. You burned those poor women's eyes out"

"That was a mistake. I warned her not to look"

"You are one big prick aren't you? So then why could I see you?"

"It can be over welling to humans"

"But I'm human"

"I'm sorry but that's a lie"

"Get out" I said, I wasn't taking his bullshit.

"I'm here to right the wrongs I have done" He said and stepped closer.

I flinched.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can heal you"

"What? What the fuck are you on about?" He gave me a look.

"You don't trust me"

"Of course I don't!" I exclaimed.

"You should, I'm the one who awakened what was inside of you"

"What?"

"I can't explain, I'm forbidden to speak such information. All I can do now is heal you"

I didn't want this… angel, anywhere near me. But there was something in his words that didn't make me stop him as he pulled away some of my sheets and laid a hand on one of my legs. I gasped at the warmth of his hand and the sudden feeling that flowed through my body. They was a sudden pop and I could feel my legs and I bit my tongue to stop from shouting.

"There" Castiel said and took his hand away. I took the rest of the covers off to see the casts were gone. I ran my hands over the skin of my legs. There was no pain.

So I took a step further and put my feet on the ground and stood. I could stand.

I looked at him with eyes full of wonder.

"But…how"

"There's no time to explain" Castiel said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Why did you bring back Dean?" I asked.

"Good things do happen to good people Catharine"

The way he said my name said something to me, but I didn't know what.

"But why?"

He turned back to me.

"Because god commanded it" He said and with the sound of flight, he was gone. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I realized that I forgot to ask what he meant when he said I wasn't human.


	6. Chapter 6- Ghosts

Chapter Six

We didn't see an Angel for at least a week after that. Which only made me wonder what he was doing and I've been wondering non-stop. Was he good, was he bad? What did he and his kind want? I didn't have enough information and it was killing me.

Sam and Dean argued everyday over the matter and every time someone questioned if he really was an Angel, they would look at me questionably and Id just shrug. I still remember the look Dean had when I walked into the hospital hallway, like he hadn't believed he was the one who was actually responsible for my new legs. And I call them new because they actually seemed…improved.

Sam defiantly had more faith in the idea Castiel was really an Angel but, which I guessed was typical Sam. But I was on Dean's side when it came to the fact this Castiel is supernatural but that doesn't really mean he's an Angel.

And then the argument about God came into it. Like Dean, I didn't have a religion of any sorts before this point and still didn't know if I should believe. The thought of God existing mind fucked me and it was very thing the boys were talking about at the moment, as Bobby scrolled through books and I laid on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"I mean, what else could do it Bobby?" Dean asked as he walked up to Bobby's desk.

"What? Air lift you out of Heaven? As far as I know, nothing"

"Dean, do you realize this could be a good thing?" Sam said across the room from the kitchen table. I hadn't really talked to him since last week and he knew he was getting the cold shoulder for not explaining why he was nearly four hours away from the hospital that night.

"How? How in anyway is this good?" Dean replied.

"Because for once this may not be a another round of demon shit coming our way. Maybe you were saved by one of the good guys"

"Ok, say it's true then. But if there are Angels, would that mean there's a God as well? I don't know guys"

"Well at this point, yes" said Bobby.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that there is a God and that he gives a crap about me" Dean said spitefully.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

I could hear what Dean was thinking. I could feel his thoughts slipping into mine and I suddenly had to stop myself from gasping. And after I heard what Dean thought, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Because you think you don't deserve to be saved" I said simply. Everyone looked at me, a little taken back. It was the first time I had spoken today.

"But you are obviously important to the guy upstairs" I spoke again as no one else seemed game to.

Everyone processed this and from Dean's brain pattern, I could tell I'm the only one that really made sense to him. My heart rate was picking up.

Why is this happening? I kept thinking. Then I thought back to what Castiel had said to me in that brief moment. He said I wasn't human. Oh god I needed air.

"I'm sorry" I said panicking. I needed to get away from dean's… thoughts.

I got up and run outside before anyone could react, that's how fast I was. And once I was outside, I could deep breathes and ran into the scrap yard so that if anyone tried to follow me, they were less likely to find me.

I finally came to halt some bit away from the house and sat down in the shadow of a rusted car. And just thought. I had so many questions. Is Dean oblivious to me poking around in his brain? But he said a week ago on the night my legs got smashed he felt something had changed between us. Maybe he wasn't referring to that. Could he hear my thoughts?

I wanted to ask him, but if he couldn't, he'll ask why I asked and I'll have to tell him and oh my god oh my god oh my god.

I hated over thinking things.

So I just sat there in the morning light and tried not to think of anything and rested my head on the ground before I made my way back. In the time I thought, I knew I had to see Castiel again. He was the one with the answers. I came back to the men stocking the trucks of the cars.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up. Dean jumped in surprise and I half expected to hear his thoughts but nothing leaked into my brain from his and I signed silently in relief.

"One of Bobby's hunting buddy's isn't picking up. He was calling her to ask for help in this Angel thing. We are heading over to check it out"

"Good, I'm coming with"

"Cat I'm not sure…" Dean cut himself off. "I'm sorry; it'd be good for you to be moving around again"

"My thoughts exactly" I said and walked past him to get in the back of the Impala were Sam was already seated in front.

Last time we pulled up to a contact of Bobby's house, they got their eyes burned out. This time, I hoped history wouldn't repeat itself. But I wasn't so lucky.

Once Sam had picked the lock and let us into the house, I walked into the living room and swallowed back bile. Olivia, the hunter, was on the floor with her chest ripped opened, blood covering the walls.

"Shit" I whispered and Bobby saw the corpse and ran out. Dean went to go after him but I held his arm to say to leave him.

The three of us approached the body to examine what happened.

"There's a salt line" Sam suggested as a clue.

"We have eyes genius" I said. Sam didn't reply.

"Well, if it was a spirit, it was super charged. I've never seen one do this before"

Bobby ran back into the house.

"Bobby? You good?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I called some more hunters nearby. They aren't picking up either" he said.

After that, we spit into pairs, me with Bobby and the boys. We searched four other places and all contained the same bloody scene.

I called the boys and told them we needed to regroup and so Bobby and I headed back to his place.

By the time we got there, I expected to be tired as hell, but instead I was busting with energy. Bobby on the other hand was not, which was why I noticed the eerie cold sitting in the house first.

"Bobby" I whispered.

"What?"

"Grab the shot gun in your desk" I said and without questioning me, he did. By then he had realized why I had asked. I could hear laughing. I reached for my semi-automatic but it wasn't in my belt.

"Shit" I said. It must have fallen out in the car or something. Or someone took it.

I grabbed an iron rod that just hangs around just in case from where it sat leaning against the wall as Bobby proceed further into the house. We went through the kitchen silently, following the sound of laughter. Childs laughter. It chilled me to the bones.

Suddenly, I no longer felt Bobby behind me. I turned swinging the rod to see Bobby was gone and replaced by two little girls. Both wore dirty white night gowns and smiled at me. They both giggled as I stared at them in horror.

"Where is he?" I demanded. The girls stayed silent so I swung the iron at them, but missed them as they disappeared; only getting air.

"Dammit!" I shouted and ran outside.

"Bobby!" I got no answer. I grabbed my phone to call Dean just as it started to ring its self.

"They took Bobby" I said after answering it.

"Who?" asked Dean, sounding spooked.

"Spirits. Two little girls"

"Yeah well we had your own little incident"

"You ok?"

"Yeah but Sam got knocked up pretty bad. We'll talk when we get there. You ok?"

"I'm good, get here fast" And that was the end of our convocation.

I went to the car to check if my gun had fallen out in there and it hadn't.

"Crap" I muttered and went into the truck to pick out a couple of knives and a shot gun.

I started to head back inside when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Catharine"

I turned to meet my father. He stood tall and proud and started to walk towards me.

"…Daddy?" I asked and my heart stopped. "Is this real?"

"Very"

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped coming towards me and all I wanted was to hug him, but he was a spirit and all I would do is fall through him.

"To tell you how disappointed I am"

"What?" I asked my heart stopping.

"You disappoint me Cat. What are you doing with your life?"

"I'm doing what I promised you. Saving people" I said confused and angry.

"No, I told you to lead a normal life you know? To drop this nonsense, it's no life for a girl"

"Why are you saying this?" I almost shouted.

"I wanted you to get married, buy a house, and have kids! But instead, you go and waste your life on something you're not even good at! After all, you're the reason I'm dead"

I didn't know what he was saying. This wasn't my father.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your father"

"You're not"

"You're only saying that so you don't have to admit it was you. The one who killed me"

"Stop it"

"Your mother would be disappointed" he said and id had enough.

"I said, fucking stop it!" I screamed and shot him. The ghost disappeared into thin air and I spat on the dirt. At that moment, the impala pulled up and I ran to the door.

"Quick, we need to find Bobby" I said.

"Catharine, are you ok?" Dean asked as he got out of the car.

"Yes, why?"

"You're crying" he said attentively. I reached for my face and felt wetness.

"I'm ok. You check the house. Sam and I will scoop the yard" I said.

Dean nodded, not pressing it. As he went in the house, Sam had already started to walk into the yard and I followed.

"Bobby!" he shouted and I did the same, but I couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly, Sam spotted something in a car mirror and he jump to open the door of an out rusted van. I ran up to back him up when the doors flew open and Sam went flying himself into a car windshield.

One of the little girls pounced on him but he managed to hit her with an iron bar on time. The second girl appeared and I went for her, striking her right in the head and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Sam and I helped Booby back to the house, Dean came back down from upstairs, saying Meg had attacked him, a women they once knew inhabited by a demon. Half an hour earlier, I wouldn't have believed him, but I did now.

"So they are people we know?" I asked as we sat Bobby on his desk chair.

"They are people we couldn't save" Dean said. That hurt me a little, realizing now why my father had appeared to me.

"Did Meg have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean then asked.

"No" said Sam. I've never meet Meg, so I didn't know who they were talking about but I listened intently.

"She had one on her wrist. It was like a brand"

"What it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Paper?"

Bobby handed Sam a notepad and I watched as Sam draw a circle with a diamond in the middle, with four small circles at the diamonds points.

"I've seen this before" Bobby said and rushed to a book.

After grabbing the book, he led us down to the basement without a word.

The three of us were confused at first when we watched him open an iron door and turned on the lights and we all stepped inside.

"Holy mother of fuck" I said and stared at the walls around me. The room was round, medium sized and a massive devil trap was painted on floor, taking up the whole room.

"You did this?" Sam asked.

"I had a weekend off" Bobby simply replied as I searched through weapons that hung on the walls.

"Shit, you had one long weekend" I said.

Dean turned to Bobby and said "You're awesome" and we all smiled.

We spent the next hour preparing salt bullets as Bobby looked through his book of law and suddenly said "Found it".

We looked at him. "So?" I asked.

"It's the mark of the witness"

"Witness to what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died 'ordinary deaths'. They have been forced from the grave and they are like rabid dogs, it aren't they fault. Someone raised them"

I had lost Bobby past the point where he said they didn't die ordinary deaths.

"My father died from a heart attack" I said quietly.

All eyes were on me.

"You saw your father?" Bobby asked. I shook my head and realized the massive mistake I had made.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Cat-" Sam started.

"Don't worry I said. Just drop it."

The room went silent.

After about a second Bobby continued. We had a job to do.

"Whoever did this has big plans. It's called rising of the witnesses. It's part of an ancient prophecy"

"What book is this from again" Dean asked.

"Long story short, Revelations" Said bobby and there was another silence.

"You got to be kidding me" I said.

Bobby shook his head. "It's a sign. A sign of the end of the world"

"The _Apocalypse? _Like the apocalypse, apocalypse? No bullshit?" said Dean.

"No bullshit" replied Bobby, certain. "The raise of the Witnesses is a mile mark of sorts"

"So what now?" asked Sam.

"I call road trip" I said.

"There's a spell we can cast to banish them, but it needs to be cast over an open fire" Said Bobby.

"The fireplace" said Sam solemnly. 

"But that's outside of the panic room" I said annoyed.

Once we had the ingredients for the spell, we stepped outside the panic room, to my panic and started towards the stairs. Suddenly a man appeared a top the stairs and looked down on us. I went to shoot him but Sam held me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked stressed by this sudden change of heart.

"Hi Ronald" said Dean.

"I'm dead because of you" said Ronald, disgust clear in his voice. "You were supposed to help me!" he shouted and started down the stairs, when Bobby suddenly shot him. Dean and Sam looked at him. "You shoot, you don't talk" He said and started up the stairs.

We rushed into the library and as I laid down salt as Bobby shouted at Sam to grab something from upstairs and then at Dean to get something from the kitchen. I lit the things Bobby told me to in a bowl and turned to see a man standing next to Dean. I was about to shout something when the man plunged his hand into Deans chest. And I screamed because I felt it as well and fell to the floor.

"Catharine!" I heard someone shout and then a shot. The pain that gripped my heart suddenly released and I gasped as I struggled for breath.

_What the hell just happened? _I thought desperately. Dean and Sam covered me and Bobby as he started to perform the spell and as I got a grip on what just happened.

A bookcase moved and hit Sam squarely into the wall, so he dropped his gun. I grabbed it and shot a small blonde woman that appeared. Dean then lost his gun as it flew into the other room and a black man went after him. I screamed a battle cry and shot him before he even got close to Dean.

Bobby completed the spell and threw the bowl into the fireplace and a bright blue light filled the room. With the scream of the spirits that were trying to kill us, the blue light faded and all four of us sighed in relief.

After Id had a well needed shower, the Winchesters and I had a massive argument over where to sleep that night. In the end, we ended up all in the library, with Sam on the couch and Dean and I got thin mattresses next to him. Even though I was practically lying between them, completed protected by both of them, I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts ran through my head, mainly centered on my father's death. I was even there when he had the heart attack back when I was a fifteen year old skinny teenager. It was a normal, death. It hurt my head to try and wrap my head around the fact that might not be the case.

I remembered the hash things his ghost had said to me and I kept telling myself he was just lashing out. But I still felt a warm tear roll down my face as I stared at the ceiling.

I felt a warm thumb wipe away the tear and I turned to see Dean awake and giving me a sympathetic look. I didn't like it, I didn't like being weak.

"You're Dad?" he asked, like he had read my mind. And he just might be. This made me realize I needed to tell him, I couldn't hold back more secrets then I had to. I took hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"You know when… when the black man grabbed your heart? You know the pain you felt…" my voice trailed off. From Deans confused look I could tell he didn't realize I had fallen to the ground when he was attacked, likely because he was quite busy dying himself.

"I felt it as well" I said.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I felt what you felt. The pain. I myself could also… feel his hand around my heart" I studded slightly and it felt like a massive weight had been lifted.

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I!" I said trying to keep my voice low. I didn't want Sam hearing this.

"Please Dean. You got to believe me"

After a moment Dean said "I do".

I was about to response but there was a sudden sound behind us in the kitchen and we both looked up alarmed. It was Castiel.


	7. Chapter 7- Connected

**Hi guys! Thank you for all and any support you have shown me, it means a lot. But i think i'm having trouble nailing the characters and how they act. I need reviews! any thoughts on how this should turn out will highly appreciated as well. Thanks again! **

Chapter Seven

At first we were confused to what to do, to what the Angel wanted. We both looked at Sam to make sure he was defiantly asleep; relieved to see he was snoring softly. So we slowly got up and approached the man who was casually leaning against the sink, watching us approach, Dean going first.

"Well done taking care of the witnesses" he spoke softly to not disturb Sam, but yet his voice was still deep.

"You knew about this?" I asked, walking a bit closer.

"I was made aware" he said more to me then both of us.

"Then why didn't you help us? I almost…", Dean looked at me, " …we almost, got our hearts ripped out"

Castiel looked from me to Dean.

"So the bond was a lot stronger than I thought"

"You knew about that as well?" my voice raising a little. Castiel ignored that.

"The important thing is, is that neither of you died"

"I thought Angels were meant to be… you know, be Angels. Be the good guys. With wings and halos and all. Not. Dicks" Dean said.

"You obviously haven't read the bible. Angels are soldiers"

"Why didn't you fight with us then?" I asked.

"I'm not here to be your guardian. We have bigger concerns" Castiel said. I wasn't sure if he meant other Angels or Dean and I.

"Concerns?" I said looking him in the eyes. I said it in a way that made Castiel look away.

"People are dying" Continued Dean. And then he brought up 'The' subject. "And with all this going on, where's your boss. God? If there really is a God"

"There is a God" Castiel said, for the first time defensively.

"I'm not convinced" said Dean. I wanted to ask more questions about what Castiel knew about Deans and my…'bond'. But the men continued their argument.

"I mean, what is he waiting for? Why doesn't he lift a finger, to help the poor bastards down here?" I noticed Dean was taking this personally as well as in the interest of every other hunter.

"The lord works-"Castiel started, but I cut him off.

"Say that and I will kick your ass back to heaven real quick"

Castiel held up his hands, given up. And at that I realized I had just gotten the best of an Angel. An Angel. Dean raised his eyebrows at me, but a more pressing question came to his mind.

"So, Bobby said something about the Witnesses being like, some kind of sign. Of the apocalypse?" Dean asked and I held my breath and waited for an answer.

"That's why we're here. There are big things afoot"

"Can we know what kind of things?" I asked.

"I sincerely doubt it"

"So no?"

"But you need to know" he said. I waited. "The raise of the witnesses, is one of the sixty-six seals"

"Not the animals I'm guessing?" Said Dean, but Castiel ignored the comment. That made me wonder if he has even ever seen a seal.

"The sixty-six seals are being broken" He said.

"By who?" I asked. Castiel looked at me in an almost sincere way.

"By Lilith" he said. My eyes freeze on Castiel face to see if he was joking, but the Angel didn't seem like the joking type.

"Fuck" I said.

"She was the one who rose the Witnesses then" Dean said in a matter of fact voice and Castiel nodded.

"And not just here, twenty other hunters are dead because of her. She picked victims that couldn't be saved"

I thought of my father and thought of crying, but not in front of Castiel or anyone else this week.

"Lilith has a… dark sense of humor" Said Castiel. I didn't find it very funny.

"A least we put the spirits back to rest" said Dean, looking at me with an expression of pride.

"Makes no difference. The seal is broken"

"My question is why break the seal?" I asked.

"The seals are like locks on a door. Break the locks, open the door" Castiel said.

"And what happens when the door opens?"

"Lucifer walks free. Free to roam the earth"

Dean and I both stared at him. For a long while. First Angels and now Lucifer? The devil?

"Lucifer? There's no sure thing" said Dean.

"Three days ago you thought the man we are talking to now didn't exist" I said.

Dean looked at me shocked.

"You're taking his side?"

"Why would he lie? He is the one who healed me" I said. I thought it was only logical. Plus, if I sucked up I might get more information out of him. Castiel did in fact look slightly grateful, but wanted to prove his point.

"Why do you think we are walking among you now? After so long, thousands of years in fact"

"To stop Lucifer" I said. Dean looked like he started to believe it.

"So if you wanted to so badly stop this, then why didn't you try stopping Lilith raise the Witnesses?"

"We tried. There are other seals we need to pay attention to. Battles to be fought and some will be won and some will be lost. We lost this one" Castiel said. Dean nodded, not convinced.

This angered the Angel and he got closer up to Deans face in an intimidating way that set my teeth on edge.

"Six of my brothers have died solely this week. My brothers. Do you think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around?"

_So they have armies? _I thought. Castiel did say he was a soldier.

"You should show me some respect" He said to Dean, who looked away. "I dragged you out of Hell, _I _can throw you back in" Castiel said. The threat angered me and Dean looked… discouraged. The thought of Hell made him cringe.

_I can't go back there_ I thought. But I didn't think it. I gave Dean a shocked look because it was his thought. His thought was in my head.

"You said you didn't remember!" I almost shouted. I gave Sam a quick look to see if I had woken him, but he still lay motionless. I look back, to see Castiel had disappeared.

"Fuck!" this time I shouted. Sam snorted, woken slightly but fell back to sleep as I held my breath. I turned to Dean.

"You said to us. You said that you didn't remember" I said annoyed. I shouldn't have not expected it but. Dean lies, it was part of his nature. And he stayed silent.

"I told you something that was very difficult for me to tell not more than two minutes ago" I said.

I expected him to say sorry but I was wrong.

"Did you start hearing my thoughts after you touched Castiel's handprint?" He asked instead. I wanted to argue further, but there was no getting through to him now. Plus, he made a good point and realization hit me hard. I'm an idiot. Why didn't I see that before?

"…Holy shit" I said.

"It's all connected to him" Dean said. I leaned against the closest wall and covered my face with a hand.

"I need to talk to him. Again" I said finally. Dean hadn't moved from where he was standing when Castiel had threatened him, deep in thought. I removed my hand and realized Dean was in extreme emotional pain. I walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"I'm sorry" I simply said. Dean looked at me.

"Cat, do me a favor and stay out of my head" He said and stormed off.

"I can't!-" I started, but Dean was gone, out the front door. "Control it" I finished the sentence to myself. I didn't hear the car start up, so he wasn't leaving at least. I realized standing there that I was cold and I needed sleep. I would think this over when I wake up I decided. So I retreated back to the cold mattresses and stared at the one beside me until I fell asleep.

I was once again, dreaming. I was standing on a beach, wearing a short, white sundress which flowed in the cool wind that blew in from the sea. My hair was longer as well, past my shoulders in dark ringlets. I always wanted my hair longer then it was, but it was often a health hazard. As I looked over the deep blue scape and watched the wave's crash, I remembered where I was. I had visited this beach before, when I was little. It was the first time I had ever seen the ocean and I thought it was beautiful. And even inside my memories, where it was wearing, it was still beautiful.

Then I wondered what I was doing here. Then Castiel appeared beside me. Again, except this was my subconscious. It was strange to see him in such warm clothes in the heat of the sun.

"You wanted to speak to me again" He said looking out over the water.

"I did. I have so many questions" I replied.

"Ask them. We are alone here" He said.

"What's the point? You're a dream. The real Castiel is probably too much of a dick to actually talk to me" I said shrugging. He turned to me.

"I'm the real embodiment of Castiel. I'm just inside your head, communizing with you in a dream space" He said. I snorted.

"Prove it" I said.

"I chose this the place to talk because it's one of your childhood memories. I thought if I chose a place to talk that you had a connection with, you would be less hostile towards me. Plus, I believe making your appearance to more your liking, would also help" He said, taking a lock of my hair and twining it around his finger, before taking his hand away.

"So… Angels can talk to people in their dreams? Can you touch them as well?" I asked and went to punch him. He flashed away before my eyes so fast I stumbled a little.

"I take that as a yes" I said. "You know, if everyone could do this it would solve the teen pregnancy problem" I said.

"I will ignore that comment" Castiel said. "So, are you going to ask questions or not?"

I became serious.

"After I touched your handprint on Dean's arm, something happened. You said we had a bond. What does that mean? Is it because I'm not _human_" I asked.

"Yes"

"I'm. Human" I said.

"No"

"Then what AM I?" I almost shouted. I was getting tired of this shit. "Tell me"

"Niphilim" Castiel said the word like it was unholy.

"Your saying…I'm half ANGEL?" I asked. My brain was over loading again. "What does that fucking mean? How didn't I know about this before? Or are you lying?"

"Lying would get you killed. Your half holy nature was awakened when you touched an Angel's essence. Mine"

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. I shook my head. "This is impossible. I swear too much to be a…Angel"

"Niphilim" Castiel corrected.

"Doesn't matter. I can't believe it" I said and sat down in the sand, crossing my legs.

Castiel walked up beside me, but didn't sit down.

"I'm sorry" he said. He didn't sound _too _sorry.

"Why could this get me killed?" I asked.

"Niphilim are despised by Angel kind. They are abominations in our eyes. The coupling between Angel and human is advised against. Most young are destroyed before they have finished childhood" He said.

"Then why am I alive. Why don't you just smite me now oh holy one" I asked.

"Because, we are connected now. I regret, forever" He said slowly to let it sink in. I looked up, alarmed.

"What?" I exclaimed. Castiel sighed and awkwardly sat next to me.

"When you…when you touched my energy that still lived in Dean Winchester, it connected you to me. I now know where you are and what you are feeling, as you know how and what Dean is thinking"

"You got to be fucking kidding me" I said. "Just… oh my god" I stood up. I wanted to run away. This has to be a joke. The information made my skin crawl.

"I am not… kidding you. Trust me, it is as much as an inconvenience to you as for me"

"_You?_" I asked.

"If my superiors find out about this, we will be both punished" He said. This was too much.

"Get out of my head. Now" I said. Castiel stood up.

"I have more to tell-"

"I don't care. Tell me later when I don't feel mind fucked as well as butt fucked" I said and started to walk away. Castiel walked with me, matching my pace.

"If you think your language will discourage me, it will not work" He said.

"I don't need this right now"

"There are things you need to learn" He said and stepping in front of me.

"Teach me later. We are done for now" I said. I tried walking past him but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't use to not getting his way. But in the end he nodded and suddenly I was falling. Falling, falling, falling…

I awoke to morning light and my head pounded.

"Shit" I whispered. I needed coffee. I thought back to what Castiel said and my brain just seemed to explode.

"Niphilim" I whispered to myself. It all seemed too much. But I couldn't let my emotions out.

Suddenly Sam ran into the room, a shocked look pasted on his face.

I sat up.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Dean. He's gone"


	8. Chapter 8- Secrets

**Reviews Please! Thank you!**

* * *

We drove all day; we checked motels, bars, strip clubs. And we came up with nothing. Sam was furious and I was tired. Sam's presence beside me all day hurt my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what Castiel had said to me and what might have happened to Dean. Wouldn't Castiel tell me if something bad had happened? The horrible thoughts came into my head and I shivered in the car seat, my stomach launching. I was going to throw up my dinner.

"Pull over" I said suddenly, gripping the dashboard.

"What?"

"Fucking pull over!"

Sam did as I said and quickly swerved to the side of the road. I threw open the car door with difficulty and ran out; vomiting my guts out on the grass once I was a safe distance from the car. Sam came to my side and held back my hair, as my attempt to failed.

"Are you ok? Do we need to take you back to Bobby's? What's wrong with you?" He asked. I felt his fingers in my hair and I had the instinct to get away from him, but held back. Instead of answering him, I puked again. I was _sick,_ and I didn't know why.

My knees were weak and I kneeled down, narrowly missing the vomit. Sam leaned down next to me concerned.

"You look scared as fuck" I said. He nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head. I was slightly terrified. What if this had something to with the Angel thing?

"We should get you back to Bobby's. You're over stressed" Said Sam and I nodded. He helped me up and was a gentleman. So why did I want to stab him so bad?

We walked back towards that car; I hadn't even realized I'd moved so far from it.

Suddenly, another car pulled up and I felt Sam tense beside me. I looked at him, and then sickness came over me again. I broke from his hold and hurled in front of us.

"Cat!?" He asked and came to my side again to hold me up right. My mind started to blur. Someone got out of the car and walked towards us.

"What are you doing here?! Quick, go" I heard Sam say as I almost fell to the ground.

"Sorry, can't do that Sam" said the person, a women, I couldn't see her though my hair and blurred vision. But the tone in her voice was familiar.

"What are yo-"Sam started but was cut off when I felt someone break my nose. The pain shocked me and threw me out of his arms. I hit the ground and screamed at the pain that spread through and out my skull. The women had kicked me in the face _hard._ And I couldn't get up from the sickness, I was defenseless. So I used words.

"You BITCH. Don't touch me again" I shouted as I lay on the ground. My vision cleared a little and the woman was a short brunette in jeans and that's all I could make out.

"You always had a big mouth" I heard and she kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and felt my spine do something funny and heard the sound of a struggle.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam shouted.

"You got to be FUCKING kidding me!" I managed to say. Ruby? She's alive and Sam knew about it?

"She needs to die Sam. You've already done half the job!" She exclaimed.

"There's another way" I heard him say, but I could no longer see.

"This is stupid! You're not thinking. They will kill you" Sam said. And then I passed out.

I was drowsy at first and I could feel pain in my face. Waking up was not fun after being beaten and sick. I managed to open my eyes to see Sam. I couldn't hear anything at first but, there was only ringing in my ears. He was talking to a man tied to a chair and I glanced at the ceiling to see a devils trap. The man was a demon but I wasn't sure what he was doing here, as well as myself. But wherever I was, it looked like a warehouse. I was also tied up, my wrists and ankles were bound to the wooden chair and I panicked.

"S… Sam" I mumbled. He turned to face me and relief came over his face. He ran to me and checked my face.

"Get me out of this chair" I whispered and the women appeared. Ruby.

"No can do Catherine. Sam has to execute his little plan first" Said Ruby.

"Shut up" Said Sam and Ruby did as he said. I was shocked.

"What's going on? Get… get me out. Now"

Sam put a hand over mine.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that yet"

"What? Sam I think I need a hospital"

"You won't after a while. Ruby said your nose should have fixed itself by tomorrow"

"What are you talking about…?" I said, sort of zoning out. The guy in the other chair, the demon, said something that got Sam's attention. Sam left me and went and talked to him.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam asked. The demon stayed silent so Sam raised his hand and it was like watching a star wars movie. The guy started to choke. I didn't even know what I watching before the black smoke that was the demon, was leaving its vessel through the mouth.

I stared in horror as Ruby stared in pride. I wanted to scream at Sam but I had no strength. What was wrong with me?

The black fog sunk into the ground and Sam lowered his arm and I was in shock. He didn't keep his promise to Dean. He could exercise demons with his _mind. _

"Get me out of this chair" I managed to say. Sam looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Not until I explain"

"I don't want you to. I want to kill you with all my being" I said ruthlessly. And I wasn't lying either. Sam looked disappointed and so he should.

"I'm saving people Cat. I'm sending the demons back to hell without hurting anyone"  
"You're a fucking idiot" I said and he sighed. He checked the pulse of the man and made a hopeful look.

"He's still alive" He said and I made no comment.

"How was it?" asked Ruby as Sam undid the binds on the unconscious man. But not me.

"Good. No headaches this time"

"Headaches?" I asked.

"Shut up whore" Said Ruby and I wanted to rage. But I felt to weak and ignored her.

"Actually, I think you're the whore here" said a new voice. I turned my head to see Dean rushing over to me and I sighed in relief.

"Dean!" I said and he brought a knife out and started to cut the ropes. Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean… let me explain"

"Let you explain? You tied Cat to a chair and she needs help! You have nothing to explain" Dean said, getting through my wrist binds but I was too weak to lift my arms. "Who is she?" Dean asked as he got my ankle binds, giving Ruby a nasty look.

"Nice to see you again Dean" Ruby said. He stared at her.

"Ruby?" He asked and then turned to Sam, "You were working with Ruby? This whole time?"

"Dean…"

"Shut up you son of a bitch" I said and Dean got his arm around me to try and help me get up and walk, but my knees faulted. So he ended up picking me up in his arms like a small child and held me to his chest. As he carried me out to the car, we could hear Sam shouting our names but we ignored him. After that, we were silent in the car as he drove me to the hospital. It was the second time in two weeks and Dean knew it upset me more than anything. Because I could hear what he was thinking. I realized I only ever heard his thoughts when he was in distress. And I knew sitting in the front seat, feeling slightly better just from being away from Sam, I was going to have to take some time off. I couldn't hunt with them anymore and Dean doesn't want me in his head. As I sat there, I was already thinking up how I was going to leave. Maybe in the dead of night, take my old car that just sits in Bobby's junk yard when not in use. Or I could say a proper goodbye. I could get Castiel to keep me up to date maybe. All I knew is that I needed time away from them.

Dean got me to the hospital in record time and got me seen by a doctor. I had a fractured nose, a busted lip and internal bruising. But nothing could explain why I was sick and they called it a fever. I didn't get fevers. But they said there was no permanent damage and I was surprised. Ruby had hit me pretty hard in the face and when the doctor left and I told Dean how it happened and why I was surprised, he looked like he was going to explode and cursed Sam for working with a demon whore. The doctor gave me antibiotics and Dean drove me back to Bobby's. We sat him down and explained what happened.

"Can we all agree that he might not be turning up here for a while?" asked Bobby, and Dean and I nodded.

Once I went to bed in the spare room that night after eating, I was feeling much better, almost like I was this morning. It was like being around Sam was killing me, Ruby said so herself.

I laid there awake, knowing I needed sleep, but I was thinking too much. After a long time lying there, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me" said Dean's voice.

"Come in"

He opened the door, still dressed in what he was in hours ago, clearly not planning to sleep either.

"How did you I was awake?"

"How long have I known you Cat?" Dean said and sat down next to me on the bed. His closeness made me question my attractions to him again. Castiel said we were bonded. What if the bond was giving me false feelings for him? It made sense. I shrugged.

"But I want to know if you are ok. If there was anything you wanted to tell me" Dean said. He knew there was something up. I sighed and I was about to speak but Dean had suddenly reached up and touched my lip. The action caught me so far of guard I froze.

"Your lips healed!" Dean exclaimed and then touched my nose. I flinched but not from pain. I raised my own hand and touched me nose. It felt perfectly fine.

"I'm… I'm, I'm healed" I studded and moved away from Dean, retreating from his touch. He tried to follow but I held up my hand.

"Keep away. Something's wrong with me"

"I don't think it's wrong. You're healed!"

"I'm a freak. Like Sam. I'm not human!" I almost shouted, but I didn't want to wake Bobby.

"Catherine, what are you not telling me?"

"I spoke to Castiel again. Last night"

"He came back?" Dean asked, tensing.

"He came to me in a dream. I think it was really him" I said. Dean processed this.

"What did he say to you?" He asked and I swallowed.

"We are… all connected. Just like you said. When I touched your arm, Castiel told me that he was now connected to me, he knows where I am, what I'm feeling, just like I can hear your…thoughts" I said rushed. He Dean stared at me.

"See? I'm a freak"

"No, you're not", He said, "And if we are all…connected, how come I don't have all this stuff"

"Because maybe you're human" I said.

"You are human Cat" Dean said and I got up off the bed to walk around restlessly.

"You don't understand" I said. Dean got up off the bed as well and grabbed my shoulders. He was so close to me, his face so close and he looked me in the eyes.

"Catherine, you are the most _human person _I have ever met. More than Sam, more the Bobby, more than me"

"Castiel says different"

"He's wrong" Dean said and I wished I could believe him. I didn't want to cry again. I've cried enough.

"I'm Niphilim" I whispered, looking in his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked. I pulled away.

"You know very well" I said.

"Cathy, you're not half _angel_. Are you sure he wasn't flirting with you?"

"Does Castiel seem like the flirting type?" I asked seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe it Catherine"

"And that's why I need to leave" I suddenly found myself saying.

"What?"

"I need time away from you. I need time to think" I said. As I said it, I actually started to go through the closet that held my back up clothes. I didn't own much, everything stayed in my car. I pulled out some travel clothes and threw them on the bed.

"Cat you can't leave" Dean said panicked.

"I won't leave for too long. I just need space"

"Cat…" Dean grabbed my arm.

"What-" I started to complain but Dean had pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't kiss back at first, because I hadn't expected it. I wanted to so badly but, he was an awesome kisser, but it felt wrong. The feelings felt real, but there was something fake hidden somewhere behind the kiss. Then my heart won over and I didn't fucking care.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were soft but forceful, trying to keep me in his arms for as long as possible. But I realized what I was doing and broke away. And somehow the look on his face was probably as regretful as mine.

"I'm sorry" He said. I stood there awkwardly. That shouldn't have happened.

"And you just gave me another reason to leave" I said. I didn't want to say it, but it was the truth. That really, really shouldn't have happened.

_Whoops. That was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I don't deserve her, at any length_I heard Dean think and I couldn't do it anymore.

I left the room in a hurry with the clothes I had pulled out. I ran down the stairs and into the night. I found my car, got in and looked around. Dean hadn't followed me.

I started up the car and decided I'd get dressed later. I needed out. And so, I left.


	9. Chapter 9- Learning

Chapter 9- Learning

I fell asleep in the back of my car that night. And I dreamed once again.

I was back at the beach, but instead of in a white dress, I was in a black one. I felt the sand between my toes and looked over the deep blue. And this time I wasn't surprised by Castiel's sudden appearance.

"You're upset" He said.

"Asshole"

"I don't understand how I represent that part of the body in any way" Said Castiel, eyebrows coming together.

I turned to him. "Dean doesn't have real feelings for me, does he? I don't either, right?" I asked.

Castiel made a emotionless look and nodded and I shook my head.

"But the bond you two now share was only intensified from original emotions" He said like it was comforting.

"So the feelings are not completely fake?"

"No, but if the bond was never made, the actions you shared only hours ago would have never happened" Castiel said and like last time, I sat in the sand and felt the wind in my longer hair.

"When should I go back? Should I even go back?" I found myself asking. I'd never thought I'd be looking for advice from an Angel, let alone Castiel. But I realized, I had no one to really talk to. And Cas at least seemed willing.

"I believe you will find yourself stumbling back into the Winchesters paths sooner or later. It is inevitable"

I sighed at that and stared into the distance.

"You said I had things to learn" I asked. I needed to distract my mind from Dean.

"I'm happy to see that you are now willing to listen to me" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, our last convocation wasn't really anything like this wasn't it?" I said. Once again, Castiel sat beside me on the sand.

"You have a lot more power than you think Catherine Forester" He said, crossing his legs and placing his hands under his chin.

"…What do I need to learn? What is there to learn? Do I have some freaky powers like Sam?"  
"You are nothing like Sam Winchester" Castiel suddenly said, almost angry.

"We're both freaks" I said in a matter of fact voice.

"What Sam Winchester is, is a monster. You are… impossible" He said thoughtfully.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense. You said last time I talked to you, that my kind is an abomination to yours"

"My kind…" Said Castiel.

"So… not to you?"

"I'm uncomfortable with this subject" Cas said and I decided not to push.

"Fine then. What is there that I need to learn? And why?"

"There is a range of things that you need to be taught so when you encounter another angel that is not I, you know how to conceal your true nature. You can also learn and expand on your powers as a Niphilim, but that is your choice. And I'd rather your decision to be yes on that one" Castiel replied.

"Why?" I asked. I had believed Castiel didn't really like me, that I was a ball on a chain. But maybe that wasn't the case.

"We are bonded, Catherine. You are now my responsibility, I am to make sure you know who you are. You are connected to God more than any other part human being on this planet" Castiel said. I didn't really have words.

"…What can I learn?" I asked.

"You have physical and mental powers you never knew you had. You can read more than just Dean's thoughts. You can see Angels and Demons real faces on command. You have strength you haven't discovered yet. And I can help you discover all of that"

"What if I don't want it?"

"You will find it most helpful in the future. There's a war coming and you need to be prepared" He said.

I gave him a look and processed everything he has said to me.

"Ok," I said after a long while, "Where do we start?"

"We can't start now, my brethren are calling. They must never know we have this arrangement. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I said and Cas turned to leave. But something that was nagging me made me stop him.

"Wait"

"What?"

"It's about…," I couldn't believe I was asking this, "My mother. Did you know her?" I asked. I never spoke about mum. Never. Dad had said she had died in childbirth, but that might not be the case and then I remembered something else.  
"How did my father die?" I asked as well.

"Yes, I knew your mother" Said Castiel and my heart started to pound.

"And? What was her name? How did my father really die?"

"You father died from a heart attack, did he not?"

"But…" I started, but I was too tired to continue. Castiel saw this.

"Your mother's name was Nocturne" He said and was gone.

Falling, falling, falling…

I opened my eyes and the sky was pink with the rising sun. My head hurt and my jacket was on the car floor where I had pushed it off in my sleep. I propped myself onto one elbow and reached for my phone in the jacket pocket. Five missed calls from Sam, elven from Bobby and eighteen from Dean. I sighed and threw the phone back down on the floor and rubbed my eyes.

I got dressed with difficulty in the back seat and got out to stretch my legs. I stared at the sunrise as the sun poked its head through the clouds. I thought of how simple its life was, its one job just to rise in the morning and go to bed at night. Not have to worry about relationships or staying alive or family searching. I sat on the hood of my car stared at the trees that lined the road.

"I hate my life" I said to myself.

I spent the day eating in the old car and thinking about Deans kiss, as well as my mothers name. I had nothing else to do until Castiel talked to me again tonight. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't sleep during the day, no matter how tired I was. I constantly picked up my phone to see who was ringing. The rings started to lessen over time but the texting never stopped. _Are you ok? Where are you? I'm sorry. _

I was tempted to throw my phone out the window and get back to my cola. Instead I rolled my eyes and got back to my cola. I was tempted to go looking for a job but the boys knew that's the first thing I would have done, so I didn't even pick up a newspaper. I was bored out of my fucking mind. I played angry birds and used public park bathrooms all day and it was driving me insane so once the sun was going down, I was relived. Dean didn't leave my thoughts for a second all day as well, so it was a relief to fall asleep and forget.

I didn't dream of the beach this time. I was in a city square and hundreds of people were walking around me but I couldn't hear a thing. No one noticed me, didn't even know I existed as they walked through me. I didn't feel them but they would make a questioning look before they moved along. I was confused.

"Hello?" I said loudly. No one looked.

"FUCKING HELLO?!" I screamed. Nothing.

"They can't hear you" I heard a low gravel like voice say. Castiel. I turned around to the man in the trench coat and gave him a questioning look.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No matter. This is where your training begins. It would be better if we were in physical forms but it's too dangerous"

"So what are we learning today then teach?" I asked and Castiel walked up closer to me.

"The most important thing you need to learn first is how to not to show your true nature to other Angels. That means controlling your emotions. Also, how to see true forms. You already get sick around the hell spawn"

This got my attention.

"That makes sense" I said, thinking of Sam and Ruby. "So…how in which way do I control my emotions? What's that got with Angels seeing me?"

"The more you bare your soul, the more you glow" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound so dirty?" I asked. He made a cute confused look and I smiled. I hadn't smiled properly for a while and it scared me that a dickhead was the one that made me smile.

"You are probably wondering why are here?"

"Yes, I am. Are we actually here? Is this happening?"

"Yes. It was safer that we practice in this state, while you are asleep and you are only mentally here. I will bring a demon soon. This is a hotspot for their activity"

"What?"

"When you hide your true face, it's hidden from both angels and demons. It's safer to try this with a demon then an angel"

"Cas, you are a genius" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did think the plan was smarter then-"

"Ok, ok, ok can we just do this?"

Castiel nodded. Suddenly, a man walked past us and my stomach dropped. He sensed something and stopped walking and looked around.

"Ready?"

"Wait, you haven't said what I have to do" I said, but too late. Castiel seemed to reach through an invisible vale and grabbed the man's arm. I watched in shocked as Cas dragged the man quickly into our state and held his arms behind him. No one in the crowd even noticed the man disappearing.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed the man and his eyes went black. I stood there at a lost at what I was meant to do. The man saw me and cursed.

"What are you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Looks like I failed my first test" I said.

"You have to concentrate you energy into emptying your mind and putting all power into an invisible mask. Once you learn how, you can do it without even thinking. But you must learn first" He said as he held the demon with as much as easy as a fly between his fingers.

"But _how?_" I asked.

"It's all in the mind" He simply said. I sighed and rolled my shoulders.

"Ok then…" I said and closed my eyes. I tried not to think but the man wasn't shutting up. I opened one eye. "Can you shut him up?" I asked and Castiel placed a hand of the man's mouth, muffling his cries. I closed my eyes and breathed. In, out, in, out.

"That's good," Said Castiel, "Now, imagine a mask, not only for your face but your soul. You can't show your soul" He pressed.

"Ok, I got it" I said and Cas went silent. I felt a small rush of energy fall over me and it shocked me and I lost concentration.

"Keep going" Castiel said after I looked at him unhopefully. I closed my eyes again and breathed. Think of nothing. The sudden rush came back but I handled it this time, kept my thoughts straight. The energy was hard to explain. It was like a warm haze that surrounded me, but only in my mind. I managed to keep it up for a second but I lost all mental power and my head started to hurt and nose started to bleed.

"Shit!" I said and collapsed to my knees. There was a bright light and the man feel to ground beside me dead. Castiel had killed him. Cas was at my side in seconds and was helping me up to my feet.

"How did you kill him?" I managed to ask.

"I fried his insides with holy light"

"I'm sorry I asked" I said.

"You did well for a first try" he said.

"And you expect me to do that every time a demon or angel walks into the room? How?"

"You will learn over time. It will get easier" He said and placed a hand over my forehead. His touch tingled and nice warmth spread over my head. He pain disappeared.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's the second time you've healed me"

"And in future I may have to again" He said.

"I must be such a waste of your time" I said.

"You are my past time. I have nothing else to do when not trying to keep order in the world"

"Sounds lonely" I said.

"Not when you've lived over thousands of years. I know what lonely is" He said. We stared at each other thoughtfully before Castiel broke our gaze and walked backwards.

"Really to try again?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh and Cas?"

"Yes?"

"If I do this, will you tell me about my mother?" I asked.

Castiel stared into my soul with an unreadable expression.

"Of course" He said and I nodded.

Castiel grabbed a woman this time and I did the whole process all over again.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I posted chapter nine a little early because i may not have a chance to write in the to near future so i hope you like this chapter. Reviews plz! I will get back soon. **


	10. Chapter 10- Halloween

Chapter 10- Halloween

Another day, another dream visit from Castiel. Expect this time; it was at the beach again. It had almost been three weeks since I had left the boys and I have been getting much more sleep, which means more time with Castiel. And I was getting use to waking up nose bleeds.

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Castiel.

"I found a job" I said. I have brought up the subject a few times, but Cas told me each time, I wasn't ready. And it pissed me off A LOT. But I just kept pushing. "And don't say no because I know I can handle myself. We have been doing the same thing three weeks straight. I can put up the vale now as easy as that. I want to do this" I said rushed before he could response.

"Yes" He said and looked at him shocked.

"Wait, really?"

"If it is the case about the man ingesting razor blades then yes. You are needed there"

"Needed?" I asked.

"I will explain later. Get on the road, before all hollows eve is upon us" Castiel said and I was falling, falling, falling…

I drove all morning after changing into my FBI suit and reached the house in the small town where the incident had happened. I walked up to the door and knocked. The women that answered looked tired and I didn't blame her.

"Mrs. Wallace? Detective Witherspoon" I said and held up my badge. The women sighed.

"More FBI?" She asked and I froze a little. You got to be joking me. I was annoyed but didn't show it.

"Excuse me? There were others?" I asked.

"Yes, just about an hour ago" She said.

"Did they happen to be two men? One really tall and the other one…" I paused a little to think of a word for Dean, "Nosey?" I ended up saying.

"Actually yes. Are they your co-workers?" she asked, not looking all that interested.

"You could call them that" I said. Castiel did say my path would cross with theirs again; maybe he wanted this to happen? If he did, I was going to kill him.

"I'm sorry for being a bother Mrs. Wallace. I will get my information from my 'co-workers'" I said with a fake smile.

"Of course" she said and slammed the door. As I walked back to the car, I swore under my breath. I decided I was just going to get a hotel room and follow the case; I was bound to run into the brothers sooner or later.

Later that day, the police scanner picked up something. A girl had drowned at a Halloween party, so I decided that was a good place to find the boys. I headed to the location and believe it or not, parked right behind Sam and Dean's car. I turned off the engine and prepared myself. Either this was going to be a bloodbath or the brothers will actually understand why I had left. What I wanted to know was why Dean was still hunting with Sam after what he had done. I got out of the car, straighten myself and entered the house.

The place was crawling with cops and when they saw me I pulled out my badge and introduced myself. My voice must have attracted Dean's attention because I instantly heard his thoughts. I couldn't wait until Cas taught me how _not _to do that.

I entered the room and saw him halfway in stride to a girl he was planning to question. But he had stopped to look for me. When he saw me, I tried to keep my cool. So was he, but I could feel the urge to hug me coming off of him. He thought I might have died.

"Idiot" I mouthed at him across the room and that was good enough for him to know I was fine. He resumed his pace towards the blonde girl and I walked up beside him. He gave me one quick look before back to the girl.

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace right?" asked Dean as I spotted Sam searching a couch. My first question was why he was and my second was why he was here, with Dean.

A cop gave Dean a look when the blonde girl didn't answer and then we both pulled out badges.

"Agent Singer, FBI. This is my partner" Dean simply said and the cop was out there so fast he almost left a puff of smoke.

"Who's Luke Wallace?" the girl asked.

"He died yesterday" I said. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know who he is" the girl repeated, wrapping her blanket around her tighter. Sam found something and held it up. A hex bag. Great, witches.

I followed the boys to their motel in my car after that. They lead me to their motel room and at first it was pretty awkward. They both had questions that I didn't want to answer and they knew it. I sat down on one of the beds and made myself at home.

"…Soooo…." I began.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked. He tried to stop his voice from sounding angry but failed.

"Why have you been hunting with Sam, the guy who, you know, tied me to a chair and exercised a demon with his _mind?" _I asked. There was silence and Sam gave me a sad stare. I wasn't getting as many vibes off him now as I did last time at least.

"That's behind him now" Dean said.

"Oh really?"

"Cath-" Sam started but I put up a hand.

"You want to know where I have been. Guess what? I can't tell you" I said and it was partly the truth. Castiel told me the angels will be watching the Winchesters, but can only see me when I was in their presences. But I couldn't say anything aloud anyway with putting Castiel and I in danger.

"You can't tell us?" Dean said exasperated.

"You have to trust me" I said. The boys thought this over. Dean wasn't thinking what I wanted him too.

"Oh come on!" I said "Whenever have I kept a secret from you guys? Ever! For once, trust me on this" I said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Fine" Dean finally said and I relaxed a little.

"Thank you" I said.

After that, none of us talked, just researched. The hex bag contained some pretty screwed up stuff and we knew it was dark magic this witch was into. After about an hour, Dean spoke up, making Sam and I jump a little.

"Both vics are squeaky clean. Not even a drop of illegal activity. Nothing for a witch to have a grudge against"

"Maybe it's not a grudge?" I asked.

"I don't think it is. It's a spell. Listen to this," Sam said, reading an old lore book, "Three blood sacrifices are to be made within the three days of Halloween, the final and fourth sacrifice is to be done at midnight on Halloween night to raise the demon, Samhain"

"Samhain?" I asked.

"Yep. And on the finally day it must be the final day of the harvest. The thirdly first of October"

"Meaning Halloween" Dean said.

"Yep" said Sam.

"One question?"

"What?"

"Who's Samhain?"

"He's the origin of Halloween stupid. You obviously haven't read up on your lore" I said.

"Sorry, I was too busy with naked women"

"Too bad for you" I said and at his own sentence Dean looked at my boobs. God, it sucked reading a man's thoughts. His thoughts drifted to our kiss, how good it was. Oh my god I hate him.

"Get on task asshole" I said and Dean woke up and took a sip of beer. Sam choked a little one his beer and tried to get back on subject.

"Anyway, he was exercised centuries ago. But when he comes back, he brings all kinds of things with him. All monsters"

"Even unicorns?"

"Dean, be serious. Everything that we fight, that we hunt, will be in one town. All the awful things in one place"

"…then it's going to be a blood bath" Dean said and Sam nodded. I just wondered why Cas had lead me here.

I went back to my hotel that night and fell asleep hoping Castiel would speak to me.

Except, I woke up Castiel dream free and it shocked me. I had gotten so use to the midnight visits. It was almost… lonely without having talked to someone who _wasn't_ angry with me. I went back to the boys place that morning, to find myself entering the parking lot at the same time as the impala. My first thought that it was Sam, sneaking out again and I was also thinking of ramming into him, but I saw Dean being the one in the front seat. He parked and I parked next to him. We got out of the car at the same time and I went to ask what he was doing out but he grabbed my waist and pulled me around the other side of the building.

"Dean! What the fuck dude!" I said.

"I thought me take this chance to talk about what's happening with you" Dean said. I pushed him away.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"What about that kiss? Did that mean nothing?"

"Of course it did!" I said. "But it can't happen"

"Not that I'm auguring with that point, but why did you run?"

"I needed out" I said. "I needed time to process"

"Time? You had Bobby, Sam and I worried sick"

"And I'm sorry! But I'm fine, as you can see" I said. "I wish I could explain, but I can't"

Dean shook his head in confusion.

"It's about that thing you told me that night isn't?" He said. I panicked.

"We can't talk about this aloud" I whispered. Dean looked around.

"I think we are alo-" Dean started, but I cut him off. Doing something I've never done before.

_Dean! Shut. UP! _I thought to him. And he seemed to hear. I didn't even know how I was doing it. A shocked expression came over his face and I had to act quickly. _Pretend you can't hear me, do it like your life depends on it _I thought. And he did. He broke eye contact with me and paced in a circle to look like he was thinking.

_How are you doing this?_ Dean thought to me.

_I don't know. It just happened, but Castiel told me I could do it._

_Castiel?_ Dean thought and stopped pacing. _This is where you have been all this time? With him?_

_He's teaching me how to control my powers_ I thought.

_Well, he's done a splendid job. Why can't we talk out loud, this is freaking me out._

_Because the angels will hear us. They are watching like a hawk and they can't know what I am_

_Why? Who told you this?_

_Cas. _

_Of course. _

I shook my head.

_There's no reasoning with you isn't there?_

_Only because I care_ Dean thought to me and I turned to leave.

"Wait, Cath-" Dean said out loud.

"What?" I said turning back to him.

"I'm sorry" He said. I shook my head and went into the hotel room, pretending it never happened.

When Dean came in later and told us the girl he interviewed yesterday was at the Wallace house, we knew she was the witch. She actually was the babysitter, even when she said she didn't know the Wallace's.

"It's also turns out she got suspended from school," Sam said, "I did some digging and she got had gotten into a fight with one her teachers"

"Well then let's go" I said.

We changed into our FBI suits and headed down to the school. I was glad I didn't have to be in the same car as the boys too. I wanted to talk to Cas. I needed to talk to him.

The three of us entered the art room of the school and I got something off Dean. He was staring at all the Halloween masks the students had made for today and his mind seemed to…go blank. He didn't want to think the things he was thinking but I couldn't even tell what those were.

"Bring back memories?" Sam said. Sam seemed to bring Dean back from his trip to memory lane.

"Um, yeah, I guess" Dean said and I caught his eye. He really hated me in his head.

"Did someone want to talk to me?" A voice asked from behind us. The art teacher strolled in.

"Mr. Hardy?" I asked.

"Oh, please, call me Don" He said.

"Well, ok then Don" Sam said, shaking his hand.

"Now, what's all this about?" the art teacher asked as he put down some papers on a desk.

"We just have some questions about Tracy Davis" Dean said.

"Oh, yes, Tracy. She's a bright kid and has a lot of talent in her" Don said.

"Yet you to had, er, a violent altercation. What happened there?" Dean asked.

"Well, all I wanted to do was talk to her about her artworks. They were starting to become…disturbing"

"More disturbing then this?" Dean said pointing at the masks on the wall.

"A lot more. She would paint symbols. She would constantly draw detailed images of killings. And she would often depict herself in the middle of them… and be participating" The teacher said.

"What the-" I went to say fuck but Sam cut me off.

"Symbols? What kind of symbols? Anything like this?" Sam asked, holding up a coin we found in one of the hex bags.

"Yeah, that looks like one of them" Don said.

"Do you know where she might be now Don?" I asked.

"Probably at her apartment"

"Apartment?"

"Yeah, she's an emancipated teen, very independent" He said. Three of us looked at each other and thanked Mr. Hardy for his time.

We all headed back to the boys apartment to think over how we were going to proceed with the hunt. As we got out of the car, a small boy in a cheap astronaut costume strolled up to us.

"I hate Halloween" I said the small boy looked at us.

"Trick or Treat" I boy said and he wasn't exactly happy sounding. His voice screamed, give me food or die.

"I hate Halloween" I repeated.

"This is a Hotel" Dean said, pointing at the building.

"So?" asked the boy.

"So we don't have any candy"

"Oh, no, we have some in the car-" Sam started.

"We _did_, but it's all gone now" Dean said turning to us and I shook my head.

"Sorry kid, we can't help you" I said. I was still in a slightly bad mood with Dean, which meant me being around him made me sour.

"I want candy" the child said and I sighed.

"Well, I think you've had enough soooo…" Dean said. The boy gave Dean a death stare and I laughed a little. The boy walked off without a word.

"I think you hurt his feelings" I said to Dean as we walked to the door of their room. But I didn't hear his reply. Because I was distracted by something, a presence. And it wasn't demon. Instinct took over and put up my 'shield'. Angels were nearby.

Sam opened the door to their room before I could say anything. He pulled out his gun.

"Who are you?!" he shouted as he stepped into the room, Dean and me following.

It was Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11- Pretty Thing

Chapter 11- Pretty Thing

"Sam, stop!" Dean said.

"What?"

"Stop. It's the angel, the angel Castiel" Dean said and Sam lowered the gun. When Castiel turned to face us, I had the over whelming urge to either slap or kiss him. I had very mixed feels about this, especially since there was another angel in the room. He, was looking out of the window but, not paying attention to us.

Castiel briefly looked over at me and Dean before turning to Sam, who now had a look of amazement.

"Hello Sam" Castiel simply said.

"Oh my god- I mean, oh wait. Sorry, I didn't mean…" Sam studded and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, it's an honor" Sam finally said, holding out a hand. At first I didn't think Cas would take it but he did.

"You are Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood" Castiel said as more of a fact then a question. "I'm glad to hear you have stopped partaking in your… extracurricular activities"

The moment Cas finished his sentence Sam had pulled away, looking a bit taken back. So he should I thought.

"Let's keep it that way" said the angel looking out the window, a bald African American man.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked but Cas ignored him.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Have you at least located the witch?" Castiel asked, taking that as a no.

"Yes, we have. She's not dead yet, but we know who she is"

Castiel sighed.

"She knows who you are as well" he said and walked over to the bed side table and picked up a hex bag. I rose my eyebrows. "We found this in your wall. If we had not located the bag, surely all of you would be dead" Castiel said. He gave me a look when he said it but quickly lost eye contact again. "Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're still working on it" I said, the first time I had spoken in this convocation.

"That's unfortunate" Cas said, not looking at me. That angered me a little. "The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals" Cas said.

"So this is about your friend Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer, is no friend of ours, trust me" the man at the window said.

"It's just an expression" Dean said.

"The breaking of this seal must be prevented at all costs"

"Well, ok, good. So then you can tell us where the witch is, we gank her and everyone goes home" Dean said.

"Home does sound appealing" I said.

"This witch is very powerful, even we don't know where she is" Castiel said.

"Well then we should work together-" Sam started hopefully. But the other angel interrupted.

"Enough of this" the man said.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked. The angel turned and looked at us.

"This is Uriel, he is what you call… a specialist" Cas said.

"In what?" asked Dean. Both angels were silent.

"What are you planning?" I asked, the silence killing me.

"All three of you must leave this town" Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we are about to destroy it" Castiel replied. The boys and I looked at him in horror.

"_This, _is your plan? To destroy a whole town for one witch?"

"I'm sorry, but we are out of time and this witch needs to die" Castiel said. I was definitely sure I wanted to slap him now.

"But, there are over a thousand people here and you are willing to kill them all?" Sam said.

"This wouldn't be the first time" Uriel said. I shot him a look.

"Look," Cas said before I erupted, "I understand, but we need to hold a line. Too many seals have been broken already. This is the lives of one thousand against six billion. There is a bigger picture here"

"Right? Because all you care about is the bigger picture" Dean said.

"Lucifer cannot rise. If he does, everyone dies. Do you want this?" Cas asked Dean. Dean was silent.

"Look, we can find the witch in time and no one has to die" Sam said.

"Castiel, we are wasting our time here" Uriel said.

"I'm sorry, we have our orders" Castiel said turning away from us.

"You can't do this! Your angels!" Sam said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Didn't Dean tell you the tale where they are just big dicks?" I asked Sam. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground but I didn't care.

"But, you're supposed to show mercy" Sam continued, ignoring me.

"We have no choice" Cas said.

"But here's the thing, you DO" Dean said.

"You don't understand. All you can do is have faith, the plan is just"

"How could you even say that?" I asked, taking this a little more personally then I probably should have. I actually thought he was my friend. I know it was a crazy thought. I don't have friends, especially supernatural ones. But I felt betrayed by his words and he wouldn't even look at me.

"The order came from Haven. That is what makes it just" Castiel said, now finally looking me in the eyes, because he meant it.

"Must be nice to be so sure" Dean said.

"Tell me something Dean, when your farther gave you an order, did you question it? Ever?" Castiel asked. The breathe got caught in the back of my throat. He just stepped over a line. If I didn't get sensitive when it came to fathers, Dean did. But Dean replied calmly.

"Well, guess what, plans have changed" He said.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked, amused.

"No, but if you're going to smite this town, you are going to smite us with it. Now, I figure you want me alive so I don't think you're going to kill me"

"I'll drag you out of here myself" Uriel said.

"You'll have to kill me first. I believe we can do this, Sam, Catherine and I. We will stop this witch and we will stop the summoning" Dean said, walking over to Cas, looking him in the eye. But Cas wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me. I gave him a hateful look and something seemed to click behind his eyes. Uriel started to complain.

"Enough" Castiel said, looking back at Dean, "I suggest you hurry". Dean nodded and with a final look at me, Castiel and Uriel were gone.

We walked outside and I couldn't stop swearing.

"Shit, fuck, shit…" I kept saying. Dean showed them. He really did, but I had a feeling I had something to do with it.

We got to the car, to find it had been egged and I stared at Dean for a reaction. And it was pure rage.

"Astronaut!" Dean shouted and suddenly our situation seemed less serious. I threw myself into the back of the car, trying not to touch the door. We sat there for a minute and Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I thought…I thought the angels would be different"

"Well, I tried to tell you" Dean said.

"So you did tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but obviously he didn't listen" Said Dean.

"I just imagined them to be more righteous" Sam said, looking out the car window.

"Well… they are righteous. I think that's the problem" I said.

"Yeah…" Sam said, deep in thought.

"So are we going to find this witch or are you to busy fingering your bone?" Dean asked as Sam picked up the tiny bone from the hex bag Cas gave us.

"Do you know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" He asked.

"No" Dean and I replied.

"A lot more than a fire"

"And?" Dean asked. I felt my face do something funny when I realized what Sam was talking about. The climes in the art class room at the high school.

"I think we are going to make a stop" I said.

I got back in my own car and we drove back down to the school. Thankfully the art class room was empty. As we did, we snooped around and broke into the art teacher's desk. Once Sam had broken open the lock and opened the draw, we knew the teacher was our witch. Inside the draw was a small bowl full of children's tiny bones. Babies.

"Dear god" I said.

"That's the least Vulgar thing you have said all day" Dean said and I gave him a look.

"C'mon. We've witch to take out" I said.

It took longer than expected to actually FIND him. I firstly had to ask for an address off one of the teachers and then by the time we drove there it was already dark. The street was crawling with people, so we had to be sneaky and go around the back of Don's house to break in. I pick locked the door and boys were quick to move through the house guns raised. But they didn't find anything. Then I heard a voice down in the basement. I got the boys attention and pointed down stairs. They nodded and I opened the basement door and let them charge downstairs. I heard gun shots and followed. I ran in to see the teacher dead on the ground and Dean cutting the girl Tracy loose from bindings. Wait, why was she here? Why is she the last sacrifice?

"Oh my god! That sick son of a bitch!" she screamed when Dean removed the cloth from her mouth. I didn't like this and I kept my gun raised. Dean gave me a questioning look.

"I mean did you hear what he was saying!" the girl started and then crossed her arms "How sloppy his incantation was…" Dean realized that I had a right to be cautious and pointed his gun at Tracy. But she shouted some words and all three of us were suddenly on the floor.

Pain shot though me like an arrow and I gasped for air. I wanted to swear at her but I had no energy. The witch was talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I watched helplessly as she gathered the teacher's blood into a goblet. Tracy continued speaking as she turned her back to us and she started to chant. We've fucked up. We've fucked up real bad. What are the angels going to think of this?

I glimpsed at Sam crawling towards the body of Don. I watched in confusion as he placed his hand in the pool of blood that formed underneath the body. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but before I knew it he had smeared it on my face and his. My god did I want to gag. He nodded to me and then to Dean to say for me to do it to him. I didn't question, but everything in me wanted to. I placed my hand in the still warm blood and turned to my other side to place it on Dean's face. As I placed my fingers on his face, his tried to react violently but realized I to and Sam had done the same, so he just trusted us on this. Well, I trusted Sam and Dean trusted me.

Tracy stopped chanting and suddenly the ground underneath us started to crack. As I watched black smoke fill the room, I remember this was a demon. Using all the energy I had, I put up my guard, but it was weak and already failing. This wasn't going to end well. I watched the smoke quickly enter Dons body as host and was standing up before I knew it. Both Sam and Dean had fallen silent and went still. Playing dead. So I did the same, but it wasn't easy. I opened my eyes a crack to watch as Samhain himself walked up to Tracy and pecked her on the lips. I wanted to gag, again. But before she even said anything meaningful there was a loud SNAP and she fell to the ground. The pain I was feeling suddenly lifted. He killed her.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… _was all I could hear from Dean's head.

Samhain turned and I closed my eyes and hoped to fuck that that my shield stayed up. But it turned out it didn't matter.

I felt cold dead hands grab my shoulders, hauling me to my feet and my heart jumped in my throat. Because of that I lost the precious few seconds to scream as Dons- no, Samhain's, hand slapped over my mouth to keep me quiet. I struggled violently as I looked into his dead silver eyes and watched as a sickening smile pulled at his lips.

"A Niphilim. Interesting…" the demon said, his breath stinking of blood. My skin was crawling and I felt sick from his touch. I bit his hand and he let out a yelp. I stumbled away towards the door; I needed to lead him away from the boys who still lay on the floor. I could hear what Dean was thinking. He was angry and scared for me and at any moment he was about to jump up and try and stab the demon. But I knew it wasn't going to work.

_Don't do it_ I thought to him quickly as Samhain reached for me again.

"No, no, baby. You will be my first kill for this harvest. A Niphilim is always a prize"

"I'm no one's _prize"_ I spat at him, which took some balls considering.

"No need to be such a whore. Some would take that as a compliment"

"Not me" I said and turned to run up the steps. I didn't get far but, only getting to the top to feel a hard hand clench around my throat. I was terrified and I hoped Cas noticed, because I really needed him right now. But I couldn't expect him to drop everything to come help me.

"It's a shame really. Such a pretty thing you are…so I'm going to let you fight for your life. But remember it only makes it more fun for me" I heard him whisper in my ear. I went to heel him in the foot, but it didn't have any affect. I felt him hit me hard over the head and I hit the ground, blacking out.

"Wake up" I heard a smooth but sickening voice say. I felt a hand slap my face when I didn't response. My head felt like it had exploded. I opened my eyes to bright light and then closed them again. I didn't want to look and I could feel Samhain kneeling in front of me. I'm sick of being kidnapped by demons. I really was.

"Fuck off" I managed to say. I heard screaming in the distance and knew something bad was happening. Where was I? I opened my eyes to face the monster that brought me here. He gave me a smile and grabbed my face in his hand. He was so _cold._

"Where am I?" I asked angrily.

"The cemetery" Samhain simply said, not at concerned and wasn't even looking at my face. His eyes was working up and down my body like I was some kind of piece of meat.

"It's a shame your half holy natured. I would have liked to walk in a meat suit with such beauty"

"You're saying you can't possess me?"

"If I could I would have already" the demon said, pulling a dark curl back from my face. I slapped his hand away and used the marble wall behind me get to my feet. I seemed to be inside a mausoleum.

"Sorry mate, but this body isn't for sale anyway" I said.

"I could always kill you and then use your body, it's not like it would decompose. I just want to kill you in a way that won't…" his voice trailed off. "Damage you" he finally said.

"Your one sick fucker" I almost shouted. At that moment I saw Sam in the corner of my, coming down the hall behind Samhain. My face expression must have given me away, because the asshole turned around. I took my chance and jumped him, but he didn't even stumble much. He threw me off easy. I hit the ground, more pain adding to the headache I already had. Sam went at him at full force, but Hain had Sam to the wall in seconds, Ruby's knife falling to the ground in front of me. I grabbed it as Hain threw Sam to the opposite wall. I got to my feet and watched as the century's old demon charged for Sam but he stopped short.

I watched in astonishment. Sam had raised his hand and I suddenly wanted to throw up. He was trying to exercise Samhain right here in front of me with his mind. I was to shocked to even move as Dean appeared in the hall and stared as well as I. I gave him a look and knew what had to be done. Before I let Sam finish the job, I shoved Ruby's knife into Samhain's ribcage from behind. He made a loud gasp and the orange flash of death ran through him and he fell to the floor. I didn't even bother removing the knife. I watched Sam's face expression. He was angry but grateful. But more angry. I spat on Dons body and walked out, grabbing Deans arm as I went to drag him along, leaving Sam with the body.


	12. Chapter 12- Guardian Angel

***puts on a party hat* season 9 bitches! its BACK. oh and heres another chapter by the way**

* * *

Chapter 12- Guardian Angel

I drove Dean back to my hotel room. I knew he wouldn't be able to face Sam for a little while. I decided I would pick up my car tomorrow morning, where I guessed was still outside Dons house.

Dean and I were silent throughout the whole car trip. There was nothing to say. But even through all that grief and anger we were both feeling, I could still feel that tension between us that I felt when we were alone. But it was worst this time. It was almost on the edge of sexual frustration. And I hated it, because I was so torn about how I felt about Dean. Does he even know it's not real? What made this car trip even more worse, was that I was inside Dean's head the whole time in one way or another. His thoughts varied between Sam, Hell and me. His thoughts about Sam and Hell but, seemed to tie together. He was actually angry at himself as well as Sam. He was trying to decide whether or not he should even judge his brother, considering things he did in Hell. That caught me off guard. I wanted to say something but I didn't want Dean to feel invaded and insecure around me. So I silently listened to his deep and disturbed thoughts. When he thought of Hell, he wasn't forming sentences. It was images. But I couldn't see them, which I was thankful for. But I could hear them. Sometimes, Dean would think of the endless screaming he heard and the pain he had caused. And it made him feel empty, as much as it made me sad. And that's where I came into the thought pattern. By his thoughts, it did sound like he knew it wasn't real. And that he didn't deserve to ever touch a woman again but he couldn't help himself around me. At that moment, I realized a relationship between us would never work. Not just because we are hunters and that we've never had feelings for each other before this. Our feelings for each other were not only fake but were simply just us wanting to get the other one in bed. Even though Dean and I have a lot in common, we both knew the rules of being a hunter just didn't allow anything to happen here. Plus, you could never have a healthy relationship with a Winchester, especially the one you can read the thoughts of uncontrollably.

I parked the car and sat there to myself for a minute as Dean got out. He was feeling the heat between us as much as I was and the tension did realize a little when he got out of the car. I sighed. I was in for a long night.

Dean came around to my side of the car and opened my door. I was too tired to give him any kind of smart comment on his gentleman-ness and got out of the car. I opened my hotel door and let us in.

"The couch is a pull out bed thing, you can sleep on that" I said exhausted, remembering there was only one bed. Dean grumbled something in response and placed his things he gathered from his car on the kitchen table as we both sat down at it. We were silent for a second as we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry about Sam" I finally said. Dean just nodded. He was thinking of Hell again. I really, really didn't want him too. I reached over and placed a hand over his. He looked at me and then took it, rubbing a rough thumb over my skin.

"…Why did Samhain kidnap you?" Dean asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He… wanted my body. Because…I am what I am" My voice trailed off. "Because I am what I am" I repeated sorrowfully.

"I don't care" He said. "If you're comparing yourself to Sam, you're wrong. Yes, angels are dicks, but you're not one of them" He said. I looked at my hand in his. I shook my head and tried to pull it away, but Dean didn't let go. I didn't fight.

"If anyone's not human, it's me" Dean continued grimly.

"Is that because you regret what you did in Hell?" I asked softly, not totally sure if I should have said something. But I wanted to comfort him and to do that, I needed to understand. Dean gave me a look, his eyes burning.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can read your thoughts, remember? I'm sorry, I can't control it" I said, the pain in Deans face killing me more than it did him. But he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Ok, yes. I remember Hell. I remember every stinking moment. And believe it or not, I don't fucking want too" Dean said rushed, not looking into my eyes. Because he thought if he did, I would see tears.

"And you don't want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No" He said and I wasn't surprised. "I'm sorry Cat, but I will never talk about this. But know this, if I ever do, I would tell you"

I made a sad smile and squeezed Dean's hand.

"Why me?"

"I trust you. More than anyone"

"Even Sam?"

"At this moment, yeah"

"Would you have trusted me before if we didn't have this… connection thing?"

"Probably. This… connection thing. That's different"

"Tell me about it" I said fed up with everything. We still hadn't let go of hands.

"You know nothing can happen here. You know what we feel… it's not real"

"I know. But I can't seem to care about that" Dean replied. "I just… want you"

Well, that was direct.

"And it will end badly" I said solemnly and finally took my hand away gently. This was Castiel's fault. That's what I wanted to believe anyway, but it wasn't right to blame him. I got up.

"I'll get us some food. I'm fucking starving" I started to say, but Dean got up as well.

"Wait, Cathy" Dean interrupted my stride and grabbed my arm to pull me to him. There was a sudden spark when we touched and found my hands on his chest. It just… happened dammit.

"You know I hate being called that" I said, too afraid to look up at him. I need to get out of here. This was the same thing that happened last time. But then I felt his hands on my hips and couldn't take it. I looked up at him.

"This can't happen" I said quickly.

"I know" Dean said, but he leaned in anyway. But I didn't kiss him. Our lips were basically touching, but no kiss was made. I could smell the blood and sweat Dean had shed only an hour ago. Oh god, please someone stop me.

And then Castiel appeared. Dean and I broke apart so fast I didn't even realize what had happened.

_I heard your call_ Castiel's voice rang inside my head.

_I called you? _I thought.

I didn't even know what to say back before Dean spoke up.

"Are you here for the I told you so? If you are, message received. You can leave now"

"I have things to say. I'm not here to judge you"

"Yeah, well no one wants to hear" Dean said, sitting back down at the table. I did, being Castiel's appearance just stopped a disaster from happening. He can stay as long as he wants.

"Why are you here?" I asked a little too nicely. Castiel stepped closer to where I was standing near the door.

"Our orders… where not to stop the summoning of Samhain" he said.

"You got to be joking" I said.

"This is not an attempt to make you laugh" Castiel said too serious for me not to chuckle a bit.

"So, what were your orders?" Dean asked, still not really sounding interested.

"To follow your orders" Cas said, turning to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard what I said" Castiel said. "It was a test to see how you would take charge in battle field conditions. How you would deal with distractions" Cas gave a very look at that, I almost didn't catch it.

"It was a witch. That's a tad offensive" Dean said.

"Actually, it was Samhain and I was the one who ended up killing him" I said.

"We are aware of that, but because that wasn't the original agenda, I'm sorry to say the angels give you little credit" Castiel said. I sighed.

"I killed fucking _Samhain!_ What more could you want? If you zapped me back in time, the same thing would have happened" I asked angrily. Both Dean and Cas were silent.

"I think what Cat is trying to say is that this town and everyone in it is still hear because of her and I" Dean said. I could feel his mind itching to say Sam as well, but he knew it would annoy me.

"I think both of you misunderstand me. I was hoping you would save these people. They are god's creations. Works of art. But… Samhain was still summoned and a seal was broken. We are still one step closer to the end of days. It will be literal hell on earth. Dean, you of all people should know what that means" Castiel said. Dean stayed silent. I wish I could block out his thoughts.

"You two should understand that I do question things. That I as well have doubts. Because of recent events, I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, as well as you. And the coming months will test you both, as well as Sam. I truly don't know what you will be facing" Castiel finished. I stared at him and bit my lip. I realized that all Cas wanted to say and was going to leave at any second.

"Wait, before you go…" I asked Castiel. Cas waited.

"Is there any way to… break Deans and I connection?" I asked.

"Catherine" Dean started.

"Shut up" I said. "You know we can't live like this. It isn't rational"

"There is only two ways you can cease your untrue affections" Castiel said.

"Untrue?" Dean asked angrily.

"But it's unfortunate to say, they will never truly be removed either way" Castiel continued.

"Unfortunate?" Dean said getting up to go punch Castiel but I stepped in front of him and faced Cas.

"Tell us" I asked Cas. He sighed and I felt Dean becoming increasingly tense.

"Well, one way is that one of us dies. It would break the link" Castiel said looking at Dean.

"That can be arranged" Dean said from behind me. Castiel was indifferent to his comment and had totally attention on me.

"That's not an option. What's the other way?" I asked, ignoring Dean.

"Transferring your affections to another can work. But only if you are faithful to that other" Castiel said, unblinking.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen" I said, crossing my arms. I didn't do long term relationships, never been able too. Come to think of it, I've never been in love. But I didn't think our link could go that far.

"Well, thanks for the relationship advice" Dean said. "You can be off now"

Cas nodded.

"As you wish" He said and before I opened my mouth, Cas was gone. I stood there in silence. I've been, once again, filled with a lot of information that made me want to kill myself. Dean went and sat down again. I turned and looked at him. I made up my mind about something and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I need a drink. Alone" I said and walked out.

Luckily, the bar was just a couple blocks away. It wasn't very crowded and nearly everyone was wearing cheap Halloween costumes and very wasted. I sat at the bar and drank. And I didn't even remember what I ordered, or if I even liked it. I was going to get drunk, go back to the hotel, hope I don't do anything stupid with Dean and then sleep for a week. I hated what I was doing and why. If anyone deserved to forget their problems, it was Dean. But I drank anyway. I expected Dean to turn up and drink with me, like in the old days, but he didn't. Because it would have been awkward for the first time, because back then, we saw each other as friends, sharing a drink and splitting the cost. Now… I didn't even know.

I consistently caught the bartender looking at me all concerned like. I honestly didn't care. I took another swing at whatever was in my hand. I had been sitting there for at the most over an hour I thought. I was at the point I couldn't think straight and everything seemed funny. I actually felt happy. But I also felt sick. I realized I should leave.

I laid cash on the bar top and got up to leave. I tripped a little and laughed. I hadn't tripped in so long. It made me think of when I was little, when I was clumsy and slipped on the ice on the sidewalk. I got my balance back and started to walk for the door. I pulled it open, having to use all my strength and threw myself out into the night. I felt like dancing a little. The night made me feel so alive. I looked up at the stars and wondered if they were angels. And if they were, was one of them Castiel? I shook my head. No need to think about him.

I started to walk back to the hotel, humming to myself. Because I was so out of it, I hadn't realized someone had walked up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. Two men, looking as drunk as I was were giving me lazy smiles. I looked around the street to see no one else around. Fuck.

"May I help you sirs?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You're a very pretty woman aren't you? Haven't seen a gurl… like you around for a lonnnggg while" One of the men said.

"Thanks for the compliment… I think. Goodnight" I said and turned in a hurry. I kept telling myself if they give me trouble, I'm a hunter. I can take care of myself. But as I turned, the man who spoke grabbed my arm. I turned and went to punch his face but I missed. God, I'm off game.

"I think you should let me go" I said as the silent man came around behind me.

"Awwh, but we aren't finished with you yet" the man replied and pulled me to him. His breath smelt horrible.

"Let. Me. Go" I said, as I struggled.

"How about you do as your told little missy" the man said. His silent partner came up behind me and laid a hand over my mouth before I could scream. I reacted violently and kneed the man I front of me in the thigh. He shouted and stepped back. But the man behind me dragged me into an empty ally nearby as I kicked. I was panicking and alcohol clouded my reasoning.

I bit into the quiet man's hand and he growled.

"Bitch!" he shouted as I stumbled away. I went to run but the other man had gathered himself. He pointed a gun at me. My gun.

"What the fuck?" I said. It must have fallen out of my jacket in the struggle.

"Get back" he said stepping closer. I stepped back to only be caught from behind again by the other man.

"Stop struggling" he said.

"This one has to be a cop. No one else carries a weapon like this"

"Well then we'll have to kill her" the man said and I thrashed around even harder.

"I don't know Zac"

"Just fucking shut up. This one's a pretty one..." Zac said and smelt my hair.

I went to scream but he hit me in the head from behind and fell forward into the other man. He grabbed my waist with greedy hands and pulled me up against him.

"Well, that's true" the man said and tried to kiss me. I scratched his face and he screamed, throwing me to the ground. I hit it hard and ringing filled my ears. Zac kneeled down next to me punched me as I tried to get up. The impact fractured my cheekbone and I kicked at Zac. He fell back a bit, but I didn't even hurt him. I started to crawl away.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Zac said and grabbed my legs, pulling me back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed, but I had no energy to fight. Zac laughed.

No, no, no, no, no I kept thinking. This wasn't happening.

But all of a sudden, the other man went flying backwards, hitting the opposite wall of the ally. And in a second, Zac was holding down my thighs to being choked by Castiel.

I watched as the angel threw Zac up against the wall.

"How dare you touch her" he said to Zac, who looked terrified. But it wasn't long until he was out cold and Castiel let his body fall limp to the ground. I watched in astonishment as Castiel walked over to me and picked me up off the ground. It was like he knew I felt to faint to get up on my own. I laid my head on his chest and there was a sudden surge of energy. And we were suddenly in my hotel room. I expected to see Dean but he wasn't in sight.

"Where's... Dean?" I asked as Cas set me down on the bed. I didn't even care how we got here so quickly.

"He went looking for you. I will tell him you are safe once I heal you" Cas said and placed his finger tips on my cheek. Warmth filled me and I instantly felt better. I looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?" I said dazed.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't get intoxicated" Castiel said, carefully placing a pillow under my head.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. Cas looked at me.

"It's the right thing to do" he simply said. He surprised me as he kissed my forehead in an unsure way and stood up. I blinked and he was gone. And I fell asleep.


End file.
